Your Double and Me
by flannel-SHIRT
Summary: [FINISHED] [Sequel to Love That is Lost] 50 years has past since I've seen him, and I have grown old. But it doesn't matter anymore, because he's back, we can be together again. But why does he keep looking at my granddaughter instead of... me? [IYKAG]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** :Sorry people, I've tried. I've went up to the National Government to demand the rights for Inuyasha Co, but was just harshly rejected. Why, I ask ?! WHY !?!?

- Yes, you may lock me up now.

.

.

.

" There, that should do it. " The 67-year-old woman popped in the last batch of cookie dough inside the oven, and wiped her hands on her already filthy apron.

Sighing in satisfaction, the woman wiped her warm forehead with the back of her dry hand. She sighed. Moisturizers these days just don't work as well as they do back then.

The woman slipped off her dirty apron and strolled into the living room. Plopping herself onto her couch, she laid her head back and exhaled, waiting for sleep to claim her.

But she didn't really want to sleep.

She just wanted something to distract her.

Distract her from all those memories.

Memories that she could not remember herself.

The woman closed her eyes and squeezed her eyelids shut tightly. She couldn't cry. Not now, not ever.

But it hurt so much.

It's been so long since she remembered the feeling of hurt.

But she couldn't remember why she was.

She didn't know .. if she wanted to.

Sometimes, she would just feel the sorrow and pain. And she would begin to miss.

But she wouldn't know what she was missing.

Or who.

She laid her small hands in her lap and bowed her head. She had to stop crying.

She would be home soon.

Standing up, the aged woman ran her fragile fingers through her graying-hair. She didn't even bother dying it.

It wasn't worth it.

She had no one to please.

Her heart ached again. She laid her hand on it.

Perhaps, it was because she missed her daughter and her son-in-law.

They _were_ the only things she had.

Or the only things she remembered having.

But she was lucky. She still had her granddaughter, the gift her daughter had given her.

She had turned fifteen a day ago.

Automatically, the corners of her mouth curved. Her granddaughter was her everything.

She reminded her so much of herself.

The sound of a door slamming jolted the woman out of her reverie. Her smile broadened as the sound of footsteps was heard in the hallway.

" Grandma ! I'M HOME ! " a cheery voice yelled. The sound of a heavy case was dropped on the floor.

The old woman opened her arms, ready to accept her dear granddaughter in her arms. " I'm here Kumiko, how was your day ? "

It was like this everyday.

She would cook and clean all day, and wait for her granddaughter to come home from school. Then they would talk and share things about their day, and it would be time to sleep.

It was a good life.

And it was the life

Of Kagome Higurashi.

---

A young girl, around the age of fifteen slammed the door behind her and dropped her school case. She stretched, showing her curves and long lean legs through her loose white and grey school uniform, and ran her fingers through her thick raven black hair that never seem to tame itself. Yawning, the girl stepped into the short hallway of her house and called out to her grandmother.

There was no one else she could call out to. Her parents were dead.

A haunted look came over the young girl's face, but she quickly replaced it with a cheerful one when she heard her grandma call out to her. Somehow, she always had a way of cheering her up, just with her voice. She considered her grandma as her second mother.

She stepped into the living room, and found her grandmother standing next to the couch, her arms extended towards her. Kumiko smiled and embraced her guardian.

" It was an okay day, but I'm totally beat. I've got so much homework, I probably won't be able to finish it till the next century ! " Kumiko groaned and pulled away from her smiling grandmother. She smelt good, Kumiko loved her grandmother's tantalizing scent.

Kagome stroked her granddaughter's soft fair skin, and gave a small laugh, " It wasn't as much as how much I got when I was younger. I don't remember why I was so behind, but I thought I'd still be finishing my grade 10 homework till I was an old lady. " Kagome smiled and opened her arms to emphasize her point. " Like I am today. "

Kumiko rolled her eyes, and swung herself onto the couch, " Yeah, but you don't _look _like an old lady, grandma. You still look ten years younger than you are now. "

Kagome laughed and sat next to her granddaughter, stroking her long raven hair, " Only ten ? Well, " Kagome smiled and pulled her granddaughter's head onto her shoulder. " You look exactly like me when I was fifteen, so I guess you wouldn't grow old looking when you start to age. "

Kumiko grinned. It was true. She had seen pictures of her grandmother when she was younger, and she looked like her twin. But there was a difference between her and her grandmother. Kagome had a lot more patience than Kumiko, and wasn't as stubborn.

Kumiko sighed. I suppose it's a habit passed on somehow. Oh well. But one good thing, She thought. At least I don't have to worry about Botox anytime soon.

" Well, " Kagome patted her granddaughter's back and got up, " You better start on your homework, or you won't be able to sweep the shrine before dark. "

Kumiko rolled her eyes and got up to walk up the stairs, " Grandma, why do we even keep the shrine .. its not like we use it anymore. It's just too old. If I sweep in it one more time, the dust will knock down the whole thing. "

Kagome frowned, " The shrine may be closed now, but it has been something that passed on from generations to generations. I don't plan to knock it down anytime soon so don't think of anything, Kumiko. "

" Right .. " Kumiko sighed and stretched before going out the door. " It's gonna get dark soon, I'm gonna sweep out the shrine first. "

" Don't you want to change first ? " Kagome called out to her, her voice tinted with a bit of disapproval.

" Why ? " Kumiko called from the door.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she sighed. That usually meant she wasn't going to. Kagome sighed again. Back in her old times, her school uniform was a _too _tight white and green mini dress. Kagome knew she should be happy that Kumiko's school only provide a loose white and grey uniform, with the skirt going past of her knees .. but the problem was, the uniform was just _too _loose for her granddaughter. Sometimes, only sometimes, it showed more than Kagome bargained for. Her eyes immediately narrowed. That stupid school principal is such a pervert. He had eyed her granddaughter the day she had stepped into his office. He purposely gave her a looser uniform, just for his inner desires. Now why does that ring a bell ?

Before Kagome could order her granddaughter to change, the young girl had already walked out of the door.

Oh well. Kagome thought. I suppose nobody would see her in the shrine right ?

Kumiko strolled out of her back door and let the wind breeze through her hair. While she made her way to the shrine, she absently rubbed her sore shoulder. Stupid gym class. Stupid Karate. Why Karate ? WHY ?!

Humming a tune, Kumiko skipped inside the abandoned shrine. She pushed open the door quietly and peered inside. She shivered. The stupid shrine always gave her creeps. It was just so dark and so .. haunted. Like there would be memories lingering around, but yet, completely forgotten.

Shrugging, the young girl picked up a dusty broom from the corner. She crinkled her nose.

I haven't swept this place since .. since never ! She thought as she sneezed. I wonder why grandma comes here all the time. To think she says. How the heck can she think when there's so much dust flyin' around? She sneezed again.

As she started to brush the dirty floors of the dark shrine, Kumiko started examining the building. It was small, and could barely see anything. The only thing she could see, was the wooden roof and a well in the middle.

Eh. Kumiko stopped sweeping and looked around before she crept over to the well. There were sacred sutras slapped on the dull wood, and a wooden cover nailed on the top. It was the sacred Bone-Eater's Well, grandma use to say.

Kumiko crinkled up her nose. What's so sacred about this thing, it's all dusty and dull and just so .. ugh.

Shrugging, Kumiko laid her broom on the side of the well and peered at the top of the well. Her brows furrowed. Stupid top. I can't see a thing with this thing in the way.

Grunting, Kumiko slipped her slim fingers under the small crack under the top and the ledge of the well. The nails were so carelessly slapped on, and so old, it was easy to break off the top. Giving another grunt, Kumiko gave a big heave, and the whole top came off, clattering to the ground noisily.

She shielded her nose with her hand, as dust and wood pieces filled the air. Kumiko closed her eyes. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

But when the dust settled, the girl's curiosity took over her, and Kumiko leaned over to the well, her eyes shining with hope.

BAH ! Kumiko's expression immediately fell. There was nothing down there except blackness. Aw shucks. And to think there was something hidden in there, like a monster or something, sealed away.

Kumiko's shoulders drooped but she continued to look inside the well, leaning even further. She squinted to see better, but only saw the bottom of the well. And a flash of light. Sigh.

Wait.

A flash of light ?

Her eyes widened as she jumped away from the well. She shielded herself from anything that would come out, and fell to her knees.

She squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered. I should've never opened the well, now some kinda monster will come out and devour me ! Curiosity, you will be in a big trouble when I get to you !

Kumiko waited for the loud roar of a half bull half man kind of thing, but then, nothing happened but the sound her heavy breathing. She peeked under her sleeve.

Sweat drop.

Eep. Kumiko thought, as she quickly got up and dusted herself. She looked around nervously, hoping nobody heard the big explosion. Nothing had actually came out of the well, well, she never expected anything to right ?

Right ..

Taking a deep breath and letting curiosity take over here again, she slowly approached the now open well.

Carefully and quietly, as if she was afraid to disturb something sleeping inside, she peeked over the top.

She leaned over, more and more.

More and more ..

Until ..

.

.

.

**A/N : **Short chapters from now on. This chapter is _suppose _to be boring ;) Credits to **Red-Rain69**, my new editor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : The National Government is so cruel. I will sue. Sue I say, SUE ! - shakes fist -

.

.

.

The heavy eyelids that have been closed for fifty years finally shot open that day.

White soft doggy ears pricked, rusty finger limbs cracking itself.

Its silver white head, turning slowly, as its youkai finally came back to life.

The mighty Lord Inuyasha is back.

" She's near, " he whispered, his husky voice cracking and raspy, for not speaking for fifty years.

He cracked his claws and blinked wearily, as if still getting accustomed to be awake from sleeping for so long.

" She's so near, I can almost _smell _her. " he whispered again, his voice now stronger and louder.

He tried to move. He tried to jump away from the tree he was leaning against.

But then he couldn't.

Glancing down at his chest, realization dawned upon him. He was pinned to a tree, by an arrow.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Everything came crashing down onto him, he remembered the day if was pinned to this goddamn tree.

Kikyou had shot an arrow at him.

Again. For the second time.

He closed his heavy eyes. He could remember Kagome's fear-stricken face, as she screamed his name. He had told her what he wanted to tell her for so long, that he loved her. She had begun to speak, something about love .. not leaving .. please ..

But then her voice just faded away. And he couldn't hear, or see, or sense, or smell, anymore.

He clenched his fists. He sniffed the air. He tried to sniff if Miroku, Sango, Shippou, or Kirara was around. But their scent was so faint; he knew that they had left this place long ago.

He could almost sense the amount of sadness and grief lingering in the fresh air. But most importantly, he could smell her.

Kagome.

The one he claimed his love for. She was near.

She wasn't here, but she was so near, he could almost touch her. She was probably at the well, yes, and he could get to her.

Inuyasha growled.

But he was freaking pinned to the damned tree !

Kagome !

I want to see you !

" H-huh ? " Inuyasha blinked, his heart started to race.

A bright blue light had engulfed him, and it looked really familiar.

It was exact same light he had seen when he traveled through the well.

Does this mean .. ?

--

" WHOA ! " A young girl, perhaps around fifteen, grabbed the edge of the old well and pushed herself back.

She placed a trembling hand on her beating chest and sighed in relief. " I almost fell in, good thing I was awake. "

Hmmm. Kumiko cocked an eyebrow and peered into the well again, carefully. What had brought her curiosity to such edge ? It was like something in the well pulling her in. And in. And ..

" Huh ? " Kumiko furrowed her eyebrows as she kept her eyes trained in the well. A strange cold mist had brushed over her raven head, and she shivered.

" What the .. "

Slowly, Kumiko lifted her head up, and practically jumped out of the shrine.

" AH ! " she shrieked as her dark eyes stared at the foggy mist just right in front of her.

A g-ghost .. ? She thought fearfully, as she began to back crawl away from the well. She was afraid of ghosts, dead people, evil spirits .. genetics. Yes, it was .. habits and fears passed down from her great grandparents and on and on.

She was about to sprang up and run out the shrine, screaming bloody murder, when a figure began to form in the middle of the vapor.

I've got to start therapy to tame my curiosity .. Kumiko thought, as she began crawling towards the forming cloud.

The young girl's eyes widened as the cloud began to take a shape of a .. a old man ? No, he had silver white hair, but his facial features were like a young boy. He seemed roughly around her age, maybe a little older. But wait .. he had .. WHITE DOGGY EARS ?!!

Kumiko rubbed her eyes fiercely. Forget therapy, they'll just put me in an insane asylum !

Leaning forward, curiosity, again, eating her away, Kumiko stared intently as the cloud began taking its full shape.

Kumiko gasped. He was cute, she must say, but she was never like _those _girls. But she couldn't help it ..

He has the most beautiful eyes. They're so .. golden. Kumiko thought in awe. She wasn't even scared, even though he was clearly not completely human.

" H-hello ? " Kumiko blurted out, as she half consciously waved at the shape.

She almost kicked herself when she realized how dumb that sounded. She was about to shake her head, and convince herself she was just dreaming, when the boy looked her way. She almost fainted.

You mean he can hear and see me !? She thought, panicked, when she noticed his razor sharp nails. He's gonna KILL me now !

Before Kumiko's legs could take her away, her dark orbs caught the sight of the arrow struck in his chest. Shock replaced her fear as she leaned over to take a closer look. Why was there an arrow struck in chest, and why was he still alive ?

Then something unexpected happened.

She automatically reached over to the boy, whose eyes were widening at the sight of her. She didn't pay any attention to him and placed her hand on the arrow, which felt real for an instant.

And before Kumiko could stop herself and think of what she was doing, she wrapped her slim fingers around the stick, and to her surprise, it burst into bits and pieces in her hands.

Surprised at the sudden blast from the impact, Kumiko's body flew across to the other side of the shrine, away from the well.

Slowly, she began to push herself up, groaning. " Uhh .. my head .. "

Before she had time to nurse her throbbing head, Kumiko shrieked and jumped back, surprised at another blast of blue light from inside of the well. ' Curiosity ' was going to be in BIG trouble later ..

" Grandma .. grandma I .. " Kumiko had started to yell, but her words just got caught in her throat, for no sound came out.

Kumiko couldn't believe her eyes. How did it happen ?

In front of her, was that silver haired boy, with those cute doggy ears. The boy with the piercing amber eyes, and the sharp claws.

The boy, Inuyasha.

--

" Kagome .. " He whispered and raised a trembling hand to her.

His face clouded over, when he saw the fear written all over her face. Has she forgotten him ?

" Kagome, it's me. D-don't you remember me ? " Inuyasha began reluctantly, as he felt dread creep into the pit of his stomach.

The girl didn't move from her spot, but Inuyasha could see that she was trembling all over very evidently. Her brown eyes, darker than usual Inuyasha had noted, were wide and laced with fear and .. curiosity ?

Finally, she spoke, her words draining the last bit of hope in Inuyasha's shaking body, " Um. Who .. who are you ? "

Inuyasha dropped his hand. He couldn't believe it. She didn't remember him. Kagome didn't remember him.

Before she could speak, Inuyasha flung himself to her, wrapped his powerful arms around her small frame and dug his face into her ebony hair.

He winced when he felt her stiffen, and the fear on her increase.

This .. wasn't suppose to happen. Inuyasha thought desperately, feeling a strange liquid prick the corner of his eyes. This wasn't supposed to be like this.

" Kagome .. you don't remember me, do you ? " Inuyasha whispered into the girl's raven hair, the dread in his stomach completely filling it.

The girl didn't speak, and to Inuyasha's surprise, wrap her own arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest, and to his relief, her fear had faded away.

" I-I .. missed you. " Inuyasha continued, relief washing over him like a tidal wave. " I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you had left for good, until I sensed you near here. I can't believe you're here with me again .. it's like a dream. I missed you a lot, Kagome. I lo .. "

He was cut off by a gasp at the shrine door, and somebody tripping. Inuyasha shot his head up and glanced fiercely at the door.

In his eyes, was an unfamiliar old woman, perhaps in her seventies? But when the hanyou looked closer, everything about the woman looked familiar. His eyes widened, his heart stopped.

Her weary brown eyes widened, as she took a trembling step into the shrine, her small frame shaking tremendously.

In a quiet voice, she spoke, making Inuyasha realize who this girl was ..

" Inuyasha. " she whispered.

.

.

.

**Red-Rain69** : AHH! That was grRrRrRreaaat! Hey man, stop it with the cliffhangers! =(


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : - Comes out all cut and bruised - Don't worry guys, the fight's not over yet ! The Government can't get rid of me that easily ! - faints -

.

.

.

Inuyasha winced as he tipped over the hot steaming cup of tea. Despite the fact of the klutz he was, handling a cup was not exactly his thing as for it is for the people in this world. He was about to wipe it with his sleeve when a hand caught him.An old woman looked at him kindly and dabbed the table with a rag, " Don't worry about it, I can take care of that. "

Inuyasha muttered his apologies and tried to concentrate his gaze on his claws. But he found himself automatically looking back up at the old woman in front of him.

Inuyasha stiffened. This old woman is Kagome. But not the same Kagome he wanted.

Inuyasha had longed for this moment when Naraku was dead, Kikyou laid in peace, the Shikon Jewel was complete, and that he would be sitting here, so peacefully with Kagome.

But not like this.

Inuyasha didn't want to be a hypocrite, or whatever, but he couldn't help it.

The woman he so dearly loved could be his grandmother.

Inuyasha winced as Kagome stopped wiping the spilt tea. Did she know what he was thinking ?

" I'm sorry, " she whispered and dropped the rag, burying her face into her hands.

" What ? Why you sorry for ? " Inuyasha slowly said, hoping his voice didn't betray his emotions.

" I'm sorry, I wish I was fifteen again, Inuyasha. " Kagome whispered into her hands.

Inuyasha stiffened, but no way would he let Kagome see. " Why .. why do you say that ? "

" I know why you've come back, to see me again right ? I wasn't supposed to remember you, but I guess when I made the wish, it wasn't my deepest desire, that's why it didn't grant fully. "

" What did you even wish ? That you wouldn't remember me ?! " Inuyasha immediately demanded. He couldn't hide the anger in his voice.

Kagome wearily looked at him, making him look away in shame. " You were pinned to the tree Inuyasha, I knew I couldn't live that life anymore. So I decided I should forget you .. "

Inuyasha opened his mouth, and Kagome knew this was going to lead to an argument. Quickly she held up her hand and spoke quietly, " Where has the others gone ? "

Inuyasha closed his mouth, turning his head away. " I dunno. "

Kagome closed her eyes. She felt like crying again. " They must've .. left. "

" I wouldn't know, I was pinned to the damn tree ! " Inuyasha shouted and slammed his fist down at the table, causing Kagome to wince.

" What's wrong, Inuyasha ? " Kagome whispered and started to lay her hand on his shoulder, which use to calm Inuyasha whenever he was mad.

Inuyasha, to his own disgust, flinched when Kagome made contact with his arm. This time, Kagome noticed. Things were no longer going to be same and the way it use to.

Quickly, she drew away and looked at her feet. " I-I'm so sorry .. "

" Why you even sorry for, when .. " Inuyasha cut himself off and turned his back to her.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't mean it like that. It's just .. I have so many doubts of being with you now, knowing you will leave me sooner than I want you to. Maybe it's best if I just .. return ..

Before Inuyasha could voice his decision, he heard somebody walk into the kitchen. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon rushed up into his nostrils, causing that hanyou to turn to look.

At the doorway, Inuyasha swore he saw a Kagome back when she was young. But then, when he looked closer, she looked different. More fiery and sharp. " Grandma, who was th .. " The girl at the doorway's eyes widened and pointed her finger at the amused hanyou. " YOU ! "

" Kumiko, " Kagome said sharply, causing Inuyasha to look at her in surprised. When did she get so strict ?

Inuyasha watched as the girl at the doorway, called Kumiko lowered her head. Kagome looked stern and continued, " You will not treat other guests like they are .. they are .. "

Kagome stopped when she noticed Inuyasha had stiffened. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at her granddaughter with wide eyes. Kumiko stared back,confused. " I'm not treating him like whatever you wanna say, grandma. I'm just saying, he has, he has .. " In a quiet voice and slightly amused, she finished. " Doggyears. "

" Yeah, it's all about the ears isn't it ?! " Inuyasha snapped as he pushed his chair back, causing it to topple over. He got that a lot; it's always about the dog ears. Every single time.

" No, Inuyasha ! Um .. SIT ! "

All three occupants in the room widened their eyes, especially the shocked hanyou who had recently just plummeted to the ground. " Wha .. "

" Inuyasha ! I'm so sorry ! " Kagome quickly ran to his side and tried to help him up. " It was a, a, reflex thing. I didn't know you still had the necklace. "

" Dontcha remember YOU are the only one who can take of this stupid thing ?! " Inuyasha sputtered, as he pushed himself up.

When the two had gotten up, they found the young girl at the door staring with her mouth wide open. Quickly, her grandmother pushed her upstairs. " Go to bed Kumiko. "

" But .. "

" Now. "

Inuyasha was still fuming when Kagome had come back. She had an apologetic look on her face, and for an instant, she looked like she was fifteen again.

Inuyasha's angry features immediately softened, and something warm tickled his heart.

It was love.

But a moment after, Inuyasha cringed.

He knew he was judging people. But loving a old grandmother ?

That just sounded wrong.

NO ! Inuyasha silently yelled at himself. This is KAGOME ! You LOVE Kagome, no matter how old she is ! It would've been the same if you and her chose to be with each other anyway ! She would've turned old the same way ! But who was that girl ..

" Inuyasha ? " Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts.

Inuyasha bristled, " Yeah ? "

" Are you okay ? "

" Yeah .. " But by the look on his face, Kagome could tell there was something troubling him.

As if she could read his mind, she spoke, " That girl we just encountered his my granddaughter. She looks like me, doesn't she ? " Inuyasha swore he heard a bit of sadness in her voice.

Before he could reply, a little flag went up in his head. Almost desperately, Inuyasha asked, " Granddaughter ? "

For a moment, Kagome looked alarmed, but then she relaxed. She looked almost sad. " Yes. My granddaughter. "

" But that means .. " Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the hanyou pale up.

Inuyasha was jumping into conclusions again, but also coming up with questions. Would Kagome actually do such a thing behind his back ? When he was left pinned to atree ? She wouldn't because he knew she didn't take things for granted. He wasn't precise with his knowledge. But of all that, god only knows. He waited for her reply…

" I had a daughter, I did. But it was an accident. " Kagome's eyes widened more when she realized Inuyasha was turning blue.

" I wasn't drunk or anything, Inuyasha. I never loved the man I .. made my daughter with ! "

Inuyasha didn't buy it. " Then what was it then ?! That you just suddenly got her out of .. "

" I was raped. " Kagome interrupted softly.

Inuyasha bit his tongue and drew back, shocked. In a slow and careful voice, he spoke, " You were .. raped ? "

The old woman in front of him suddenly turned ten years older. He could tell, that she was thinking of something that happened, a long time ago. " Yes I was. The day, I came out of the well, I believe. My heart was aching, and I remember I didn't know why, and had stumbled out in the streets, crying. I had blindly ran into an alley, and .. "

" Yeah, I get the point. "

" Inuyasha .. "

Inuyasha ignored Kagome and crossed his arms, talking gruffly. " Got a spare room ? "

Inuyasha could feel Kagome smile at his back and stand up. " Yes, take Souta's room. We can talk in the morning. "

" Right. " Inuyasha mumbled as he began to ascend up the stairs. He sighed. At least Kagome understood that he needed some ' alone time ' to think. And that Kumiko girl ..

As Inuyasha trudged down the hall, wrapped around his thoughts, a familiar vanilla and cinnamon scent caught his nose. Stopping immediately, Inuyasha found himself outside of Kagome's old room, probably Kagome's granddaughter's room now. Without thinking, the curious hanyou peeked inside, kind of hoping to see the 15-year-old. Maybe it was because she reminded him of Kagome so much ..

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He had expected to see pink, and frills, and lots of girly stuff, like Kagome's old room. But when he looked inside, the room was dark. The blinds were closed, and the walls were a dark red, the color somewhat like his kimono. It looked like a parent's room, except for the fact that there were Hello Kitty stickers glued on in corners of everything in the room. Inuyasha could see that some were half peeled off, probably because the girl had gotten tired of that.

Then something caught his eye.

In the small white bed, a figure was curled up inside. Immediately, Inuyasha knew who it was. It was Kumiko.

His features immediately softened. She looks just like Kagome when she was young. Vulnerable and fragile. Or so he thought.

He was about to walk in and take a look at her when he decided against it. Turning around, he was about to walk away when ..

" What do you think you're doin' ?! " A voice demanded sharply behind him.

Oh. He's busted.

.

.

.

**A/N** : Credits to Red-Rain69, my editor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : I am sad to say, Inuyasha is NOT mine. Now, can anybody lend me $300 and bail me out of here ? Believe me, I didn't assault the Government.

.

.

.

The surprised hanyou jumped, confused why he hadn't sense the girl sneaking up behind him. Probably too caught into his own thing to notice the surroundings.

But what surprised him more, was that in the girl's hand, was a knife-looking thing. A spatula .. or something.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, alarmed. W-what I do .. ?!

The girl was glaring at him with a suspicious look in her dark eyes, making her look even more like Kagome when she knew he was hiding something from her. She raised the spatula thing, and closed her face into his, though she was a head shorter than him. " What're you doin' ? "

Inuyasha stuttered. Was he afraid ? No. Just creeped out. " Um .. I-I .. I .. "

To his surprise and amusement, the girl dropped her arm holding the spatula thing, and the tight features on her face released itself.

AHH !

She looked TOO much like Kagome just then.

Fortunately, the girl didn't see the hanyou wince, but turned her head to her room. In a light, easygoing voice, she said, " Yeah, I know. It took me forever to scrape off those dumb stickers. No offense if you like them or anything, but I just kinda grew out of it. What ? Don't look at me like that .. some of them just won't come off ! "

The dumbfounded hanyou just blinked at the babbling girl. She .. isn't going to kill me ?

The Kagome-lookalike blinked back at the frozen demon, then to her hand holding the spatula. " Oh, this. For scraping the stickers. I was just going to return it. "

Miraculously, Inuyasha found his voice. " Um, weren't you sleeping ? "

The girl flashed Inuyasha a brilliant smile, full of warmth. " Well, kinda. Grandma won't let me stay up, but I do anyway. Don't tell her. So when you were walking by, I just thought you were her and leapt into bed. And that brings me back to my question, what were you doing ? Were you looking at my stickers, or were you looking at _me_ ? "

Inuyasha immediately flushed. This girl may look like Kagome, but she seemed a little different. A little more upfront, and louder. She was a strange girl ..

" Um .. your room .. it looked a lot different from Kagome's. That's all. "

The girl cocked and eyebrow but shrugged. " OK .. oh .. " Her face dropped and she suddenly looked shy. " Um, by the way, I'm sorry about before. I didn't know me pointing out your dog ears would offend you. I just thought, " She shrugged, not noticing the hanyou stiffen. " you know, they were cute. "

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Yeah. This girl was DEFINITLY strange.

Suddenly, the girl whipped herself towards him with a hopeful glint in her dark orbs. " Can I touch them ?! "

Inuyasha backed away. Before he could tell her to ' get lost and mind your own business ', she immediately reached up and rubbed them.

Inuyasha squeaked, speechless. Nobody could touch his ears, ONLY KAGOME !

The girl breathed, " Wow .. they're so cute .. and so soft ! "

After several more seconds of cooing, the half demon finally got his voice back. " HEY ! Hands OFF ! "

Before Inuyasha could swat the girl in the face, she ducked and gave him a hard look. " Hey, what's up with you ? "

Inuyasha smirked, his cocky self returning to him. " Nobody touches these, " He pointed at his ears.

" Oh REALLY .. well, I DID ANYWAY ! " she snapped back, planting her hands on her small hips.

" Oh yeah ? " Inuyasha stuck his face up to hers, looking as arrogant as her.

" Yah know," The young girl pointed at Inuyasha's nose, causing him to go cross eyed. " You were better when you stuttered. "

" I WASN'T STUTTERING ! " Inuyasha protested and jerked back. " I just didn't think you were worth talking to ! "

The girl rolled her eyes, " Yeah, sure ! So what's up with all the ' Um, um, um 's HUH ? "

Inuyasha flushed and crossed his arms. " Nothing was up ' cos there WAS no ' Um, um, um 's ! "

" Oh yeah, how could a jerk like you admit a small thing like that anyway ! " she turned away and folded her arms in irritation.

" Jerk ?! You're the annoying one, wench ! " Inuyasha pointed his index finger towards her nose.

Kumiko shot back with a death glare. " Don't call me a wench ! "

" I can call you whatever I want, WENCH ! "

" Shut up ! It's KUMIKO ! "

" Okay, wench. "

" KUMIKO. KUU-MEE-KOOO ! "

" .. "

" What, cat got your tongue ? "

" Cat gota whaa .. ? "

" You're stupider than I thought ! "

" I LIVE 500 YEARS BEFORE YAH, WHAT YOU THINK WOMAN ! "

" Left your brain back there too eh ? "

" WHAT ?! "

" Nothing. Nothing. "

" I'm sure, wench, SPIT IT OUT ! "

" OK. "

KAAToo.

" AW ! What'joo do THAT for ?! "

" You told me to spit it out. So I did, sir. "

" ARGH .. you useless human ! "

" Useless ?! I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS ! "

" I wanna see you TRY, woman ! "

" Why you .. "

" Ahem. " a new voice interrupted their argument.

The two whipped around, their eyes wide and faces flushed. At the top of the staircase was Kagome, tapping her toe impatiently at them.

Inuyasha winced. Kagome looks like his grandmother more than ever now.

Kagome made her way to the two, whose backs were facing each other. " Alright .. I can hear you guys all the way downstairs ! What's going on ? "

At the same time, Inuyasha and the girl jabbed their finger at each other and shouted, " SHE-HE STARTED IT ! "

Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. " I don't care who started it, both of you, calm down. Kumiko, you were suppose to be asleep. Inuyasha, you were suppose to be in Souta's room. Now you two, go. "

The two opened their mouths to protest, " But .. "

" Now. " Kagome firmly ordered, pointing her finger down the hall.

" FINE ! " They both yelled. Surprised, they both glanced at each other, before whipping their heads around and stomping to their room.

Kagome closed her eyes and grimaced when the sound of two very loud doors slamming themselves.

Kagome sighed. This is going to be a very, very fun visit.

--

Inuyasha slammed the door behind him, and heard the room door next to him slam close too. Frustrated that what's her name again, Kumiko, had slammed louder than he, Inuyasha was determined to slam louder than her. Before he could grab the doorknob, he realized that she was human and he was a demon. He could easily break the door, along with the house if he used his strength.

Sighing in defeat, he took a note that he'll do something to show her up.

The half demon's ears pricked.

He quietly tiptoed to the wall that blocked, thankfully, himself and Kumiko and laid his ear on it.

" Eh .. why didn't he .. OOH that jerk, thinks he's too good for me ?! ARGH ! " Inuyasha grinned, but immediately fell backwards when something hard was thrown to the wall he was listening through, followed by a frustrated Kagome warning her granddaughter. Then, he heard somebody walk into Kumiko's room, and muffled voices started talking.

Inuyasha glared at the wall for being so fragile and pushing him back then blushed when he realized how stupid it sounded. Getting up, he dusted himself off and crossed his arms, examining the small room. All of Souta's stuff was taken off, except for the little drawing marks in the corner next to the bed. Inuyasha sat down on the bed and was about to read some when the door to his room was pushed open.

Inuyasha turned his head to a familiar vanilla and cinnamon scent and almost grinned. He then realized it was his sworn enemy and that that little brat was in HIS room.

" Eh, what're you doin' here ?! " he demanded, glaring at the strangely silent girl at the door.

Without an answer, Kumiko strolled over to the suddenly anxious hanyou and sat down on the bed next to him.

Inuyasha had a feeling she was here to start an argument, but something else. But did she have to sit so damn close ?! He was beginning to feel numb from head to toe.

With her head bent low and her small hands intertwined in the middle of her lap, she mumbled. " I'm sorry for insulting you earlier ago. "

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Either this girl was really apologizing, or she just had multiple personalities. How can somebody be so stubborn like her, or so Inuyasha believed, suddenly just cave in like that ? Inuyasha really needed lessons from this girl ..

" Whaa .. ? " The stuttered hanyou managed out.

The young school girl gave the half demon a small glare, " I said I was sorry for insul .. "

" I heard THAT. " Inuyasha interrupted. Maybe she was still stubborn ..

" Then what else do you want ? "

" Nothing. I don't even know why you even apologizin' for. I'ready forgot about the whole thing. " Inuyasha crossed his arms and shifted himself away from the girl.

Unfortunately, Kumiko noticed this. " Hey, why're you moving away from me ? "

Inuyasha immediately flushed, but managed to keep his composure. Before he could think of what to say, he said the first thing that popped up into his mind. " 'Cos your stench stink. "

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself when he felt the girl next to him stiffen. This was just like the first time he told Kagome he hated HER scent. He really needed to learn how to keep his mouth closed ..

" Well, I'm sorry to hear that. " she said tightly, but didn't retort anything back.

Inuyasha blushed, and quickly changed the subject " Did Kagome send you here ? "

This time, it was Kumiko's turn to blush. " Yeah .. "

" Why'd yah do it ? I have a feeling you're not REALLY sorry. " Inuyasha retorted matter-of-factly.

" Okay, I'm not sorry, " the girl admitted, then gigging to Inuyasha's surprise. " But I love my grandma and I never disobey her. Besides, she made it sound like you were such a good guy, maybe there is something under that gruff exterior, eh ? " Giggling again, Kumiko poked the half demon in the ribs, causing him to squirm.

" Hey ! Demons are ticklish ?! "

.

.

.

**A/N :** Thank you Red-Rain69. By the way, please go read my UPDATES on my Profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Nobody has lent me that $300, so I will reside in my cell and plot evil things that I will do to the Government. Who wants to be my campaign manager ?!

.

.

.

" HEY ! Hands off ! " The squirming half demon protested, as he fought the urge to either punch the girl poking him, or poke her back. But the latter just sounded wrong.

" Admit it, " The ebony-haired girl giggled, jabbing her short nails into the hanyou's sides, " You're TICKLISH ! "

" I .. am .. " The dog-eared boy tried to sound as unaffected as possible, but his ribcages were starting to react. " NOTTICKLISHGETOFFME ! "

" Sure you aren't, " The girl teased, laughing at the sight, even though Inuyasha found anything but this funny. He just couldn't admit that he was ticklish in front of this girl ! It was like showing a weakness that Kagome didn't even know about yet ! Even if she did, Inuyasha could bet Kagome wouldn't tease him too harsh about it .. but this girl ..

JUST WON'T GIVE UP !

" LEMMESHOWYOUTICKLISH ! " Inuyasha exploded and starting poking the young girl in HER ribcages, as well as blocking her flailing hands that tried to poke him.

The girl squealed and scrambled away from the half demon, who wasn't going to give up so easily. " Hey, COME BACK HERE ! "

" To you ?! NO WAY ! " She exclaimed before screaming and bolting out the door.

" You're not getting away THAT EASILY ! " Inuyasha smirked and jumped off the bed, running after the girl. He definitly getting carried away with this little game, but strangely, didn't seem to mind.

Kumiko squealed again when she saw the hanyou dash out of his temporary room and picked up her speed. " Stay away from me ! "

Inuyasha smirked, " After I poke you to DEATH ! "

" That's not fair ! " she wailed, and to her utter surprise, tripped over a rumpled spot in the hallway carpet, sending her sprawling onto the ground, face first.

Seeing this, Inuyasha tried to stop in time before he crashed into her .. before she had turned herself to lay on her back, and had stuck her feet out, then tripping him.

So, to both Kumiko and Inuyasha's horror, Kumiko could only watch as Inuyasha fell smack dab right on top of her.

And just when things seemed it couldn't get any worser ..

They realized, a beat too late, that they were at the edge of the staircase. Which meant only one thing ..

" EEEEEEEEE !! " the 15-year-old shrieked as she and the horrified Inuyasha tumbled down the stairs, rolling at a fast speed over each other .. all the way to the bottom. Talk about a rough ride.

It was a short flight, but to Inuyasha .. it was just _too_ long.

Before the embarrassed half demon could leap off the girl, who he was laying on top of, Kumiko immediately grabbed onto his red kimono, tears streaming down her face while she laughed uncontrollably.

Inuyasha blushed fifteen shades of red, which Kumiko failed to notice, but continue to laugh.

" Um .. " This was just too much for our half demon. When was he ever so chummy with a girl that he just met ?

" Hey ! Can't you laugh LATER ?! "

Inuyasha tried to sound gruff, but there was an evident soft spot in his tone. He couldn't help but relax a bit as he listened to the young girl laugh, and for a second, almost forgot what position they were both in.

Kumiko didn't answer him but continue to laugh, laugh like she just heard the funniest joke ever, with the fresh tears pouring out of her eyes. Inuyasha swallowed. This was starting to get _real _creepy ..

" My leg, " she suddenly said, in between her stream of giggles. " M-my leg, it .. HAHAHA .. h-hurts .. "

Inuyasha looked at her, confused, then understanding dawned upon his flushed features.

Quickly, he jumped off the girl, though it was hard because Kumiko was still clinging onto him. Somehow, Inuyasha had managed to pry her fingers off, and scooted over to her legs.

" Which one hurts ? " he asked, then blushed when he realized how it sounded, like he cared, he immediately added, " You should've been more careful. "

Inuyasha had expected a retort or a backhanded comment, but none came and the girl's choked laughter continued. That's when Inuyasha realized she wasn't laughing .. she was laughing _and _crying.

…

AHH ! SHE'S CRYING !

Inuyasha winced. He hated when girls cried. Quickly, he lifted both of her pant's leg, and noticed that the left leg was much more bloated than the right. Inuyasha carefully placed a claw on her skin, and immediately felt her tense. He grimaced. It was swollen pretty badly.

" Hey, I think you either sprained it real bad or you broke it. Either way, you're gonna haf'ta stay in bed for several days. " Inuyasha instructed matter-of-factly, and frowned when she didn't respond, but continued her laughing .. crying .. _laucryghing_.

After waiting till she calmed down and stopped her weird choked sounds, Inuyasha called." Eh, you, get up. "

He scowled when there was no reply, and almost felt worried. But he brushed it away and scooted over next to her head and peered at her hair covered face. As carefully as he could, he clawed the locks of hair out of the way, and immediately paled up.

Gods.

She looked so much like Kagome.

Argh ! The half demon fretted. Why does this feels exactly like when I compared Kagome and Kikyou ? Dammit ..

" Inu .. yasha .. " a small voice broke into his thoughts.

" Huh, what ? " Inuyasha quickly replied, darting up from his position.

" I'm sleepy. "

" What the .. ! How can you just fall asleep on the floor ?! "

" Cause runnin' around and rollin' down the stairs is pretty tiring. Especially when it's a school night, and it's almost midnight, and today in PE right ? We had this stupid .."

" Okay, so you want to sleep. Then shut up and sleep. " he interrupted rudely, annoyed at her said-to-be-sleepy state and was still so talkative.

" You just said I shouldn't just fall asleep on the floor though ! "

" No I didn't. Even if I did, what's your .. "

Inuyasha dribbled off and looked thoughtful. Before ..

" ARE YOU SUGGESTING I SHOULD CARRY YOU ?! "

" Yes, and you don't have to yell so loud. "

" I am NOT yelling. "

" Well, then you're doing a pretty bad job of not. "

" ARGH !! I just .. ARGH ! "

" H-hey ! Where you going ?! You can't just .. walk away ! How cruel are you to, to let me rot here with a broken ankle, cold and sleepy and .."

" OKAY ! I'll carry you ! Just shut up ! "

" Okay. "

" Stop sounding so pleased. "

" I'm trying to. "

" Okay. I mean .. WHAT ?! "

Before the girl could reply, Inuyasha scooped up the girl, bridal style, in a blink of the eye. That's exactly what Kumiko did. Just blink.

" Wah .. ? "

" I'm half demon, whaddya expect ? I'm no useless human so **I** don't take five minutes, grunting and trying to lift you three centimeters off the .. OUCH ! HEY ! Whaddya do THAT for !? "

" For calling humans useless. Now .. WALK ! "

" Why should I after you .. "

" What's going on in here ? " a voice interrupted them.

Whoa.

Déjà vu.

Inuyasha and Kumiko both turned their heads, to face a suspicious looking Kagome, and immediately, Kumiko lost all composure." Oh we um .. "

" She, " Inuyasha pointed at Kumiko, laid curled up in his arms. " tripped down the stairs, and sprained her ankle. She couldn't get up so she forced, " Inuyasha gave her a hard look, while she returned a hard look of her own, " me to carry her upstairs then you walked in .. on .. us. "

Both Kumiko and Inuyasha flushed at how it sounded and looked away from each other.

The old woman in front of them nodded, looking as if she did not notice. " Well, carry her upstairs then, and get to sleep. It's late and tomorrow you have school, Kumiko. And Inuyasha, I'll have to talk to you tomorrow. "

Nodding, the hanyou ascended up the stairs, careful not to drop the girl .. knowing if he did, who would get a hell of a beating. And by the looks of this girl, though she resembled much like Kagome, Inuyasha had a feeling she was much more stronger. And more ferocious. The half demon shuddered.

The hanyou quietly slipped through the door to Kumiko's room, surprised she had already fallen asleep in his arms. Carefully, he laid her on her bed, and draped a thin blanket over her that was hanging on her desk chair, the one Kagome use to sit on when she studied for those ' tests '.

When she was tucked in and snoring away, Inuyasha prepared to leave. But something told him to stay a little longer and watch her.

Inuyasha shooked his head. She looks _just_ like Kagome.

Quietly, without waking her up, the hanyou reached over to her and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, watching her intently. He was about to drift off into his thoughts when ..

" YEOOWCH ! " Inuyasha couldn't help but cry out. A hand had suddenly shot out, grabbing onto one of his bangs and gave them a _very _hard yank.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at the girl, whose eyes were closed and wasn't moving, but she beat him to it. " Don't look at me when I sleep. It's creepy. "

Inuyasha snorted, glad her eyes weren't hoping, or she'd see the blush on his face. " I wasn't looking. " He then stood up, and prepared to leave.

Inuyasha had started to go out the door, when a small voice reached his sensitive dog ears.

" Thank you. "

He couldn't help but grin. Quietly, he mumbled, " Don't mention it. "

Before anything could distract him to stay, Inuyasha slipped out the door, and into his room, closing the door behind him quietly.

Unaware of the sad eyes, who had been watching him .. all along.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Thank you all who supported me against that lilangel1253. I don't think she'll come back up again, but if she does, in no way AT ALL will THAT get in the way of my writing .. you can breathe now, Ducky76 HEHE Again, credits go to Red-Rain69, my editor, that no one will diss or feel my wrath. Which I got none but it just sounded scary. Kinda. – Sigh – I have no life -.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha is not mine. Now excuse me while I go to court, judge's a waiting.

.

.

.

" GAH ! "

The warm, toasty sheet of cotton that was once wrapped around the sleeping figure, was _officially_ pulled off.

" Get up, " A kind voice said.

The figure, who was clearly annoyed, thrashed around, muffling angrily. " K'gome ? Mngg ! Gibbe bok mai bwankit ! "

The sound of the blinds opening sounded, which caused a bright beam of light to blind the closed eyes of the still-curled-up-in-the-bed hanyou.

When the half demon in bed did not move, a faint sigh was heard, followed by the sound of a window opening, and then the feeling of a huge gust of wind to blow in. " It's already 3 Inuyasha, and you're STILL in bed. Get up, unless you're feeling a little tired today .. "

Immediately, the figure in the bed bolted up. " Who said I was tired, I was just restin' my eyes ! Hmph .. "

" Alright, alright, just get out of bed and get dressed. "

The still groggy half demon muttered some incoherent curses before asking, " Get dressed ? What for ? "

Fortuantely, he didn't see the woman that woke up him up, blush. " Your top .. you have no top. "

" Oh. " The hanyou blushed, quickly grabbing his haori top off the bed post.

Kagome turned around and said before she left, " I'll be downstairs. If you want some ramen just give me a call. "

" Mpmh. 'Kay. " Grunt. " So, " Grunt. " How's the leg ? "

The old woman rubbed her bloodshot eyes, due to the lack of sleep she had last night. " My leg ? Why, nothing's wrong with my .. "

" Not yours. "

Inuyasha's effort to put on his top ceased immediately when he realized what he had asked. His face started to burn, as he winced into his red kimono. He prayed silently that Kagome hadn't heard him, and maybe his grunts had muffled him, but unfortunately, she had heard.

There was a small laugh before, " Oh. Kumiko's you mean ? She's fine, after you helped carry her upstairs. If you hadn't, her leg would've .." Kagome's kind voice dribbled off, before she started talking again. " Inuyasha, were you worried ? "

" NO ! " He answered hastily in his kimono. And just when his blush was starting to go away.

There was a sound of another small laugh, " Well, I will be downstairs. "

SLAM.

Whoa. Inuyasha breathed, as he pulled down his top.

That was awkward.

What had gotten her so weirded out ? Inuyasha pondered as he scratched his nose. Shaking his head and pushing away the strange guilt he was beginning to feel, the half demon strolled out of Souta's old bedroom and sniffed sniffing the pancake-scented air around him.

Huh. What's a pancake ?

He was about to jump down the stairs, eager to see what delicious aroma Kagome was cooking up downstairs when ..

" Hey .. "

Inuyasha whirled around in his battle stance, and blushed when he realized it was just a sleepy looking Kumiko in pink Mashi Maro Pajamas.

Huh. What's a Mashi Maro ?

" G'mornin', " she sighed and rubbed her eyes and walked slowly towards the amused hanyou.

" Why're you up so fast ? YOU'RE still recovering .. "

" I'm FINE. " she retorted with a tinge of annoyance in her voice and strolled up to him, wobbling a bit.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. " AND you're still asleep. Better get back before you knock us both down the stairs again. "

" No, " the girl protested, " YOU were the one who knocked us down last time so be quiet before I REALLY knock you down the stairs. "

" I wanna see you try, " Inuyasha smirked when the girl threw him a look and began walking down the stairs.

The hanyou gave a yelp when she suddenly turned around and grabbed his arm, tugging him harshly. Before he could trip and fall on her, the girl bolted down the stairs, looking back at the trying-to-get-his-balance-again half demon, who was wobbling dangerously on the top of the stairs and laughed.

" Good mornin' grandma. " Kumiko called cheerfully and she plopped down on the table with her elbows on the surface.

The old woman at the stove turned around and smiled wearily, much to Kumiko's surprise. Her grandma was usually a morning person. " Good morning Kumiko. How .. how is your leg ? "

Kumiko grinned back, letting her grandma's strange behavior drop. " It's fine, thanks to Inu what's-his-name. "

" IT'S INU-YA-SHA ! " A strangled voice called from the stairs.

Kumiko giggled, as her grandmother smiled. " Sooo, what's for breakfast ?! "

" Pancakes and bacon. "

" Hmmmm. Do they have that stuff where Inuyasha is from ? Is he even FROM this century ? Cause he was looking awfully freaked out last night when he found out that toilets make so much noise when they get flushed. "

" Why n .. Kumiko. Why were you watching Inuyasha last night ? "

The young girl at the table stiffened, and blushed deeply. Kagome hoped it was because of the hot pancakes warming her up. " Um. No ! He er just passed my room. "

" Oh. " Kagome exhaled, when she realized she had been holding her breath in. Now why was she so edgy today ?

" What's for breakfast ? " Inuyasha's voice floated into the kitchen.

" Nothing now. " The fifteen year old girl replied as she pretended to stand up, as if she had finished eating.

" Huh ?! " the poor hanyou gaped.

" Yeah, see ? My plate's all empty. I ate it alllll up. " Kumiko gave the seething hanyou a innocent smile and batted her eyelashes.

Inuyasha stopped his seething for a moment then rolled his eyes. " Okay YOU, do you think I'm THAT stupid ? Your plate is completely clean ! There wasn't even any food there to begin with ! "

Kumiko scrunched up her nose and sat back down. " You're no fun and yes I thought you were that stupid. "

" GRRR .. ! "

" Alright, alright, settle down you two and eat your breakfast. " the elder woman quickly cut in, bringing two plates of steaming pancakes and bacon in front of them.

" Yeah Inuyasha, eat your breakfast. "

" Stop making me sound like a baby. "

" What, you mean you're not ? "

" GRRR !!! "

Kumiko gave a yelp when Inuyasha suddenly reached over and stole a piece of bacon off her plate, then stuffing it into his mouth, followed by a smug look which sent Kumiko off.

" GRRR ! " Now it was Kumiko's turn.

" Alright, stop it. Kumiko, here .. you get an extra piece. And Inuyasha, stop looking at me like that, you don't get one. "

" Ha ! "

" Aw, who cares about a stupid piece of bay-qen. "

The older woman smiled at the bickering two and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, slipping out of her apron.

The voices of the younger two faded as Kagome made her way upstairs and into her room, which use to be her mother's. When she was sure the door was locked, she quietly opened her drawer and took out a small velvet pouch. Slipping her hand in, she pulled out an old photo taken from her time.

It held many memories, Kagome thought she would never remember them again. Everyday she would look at it, hoping it would trigger something in her memory, because of the wish. But now, she remembered everything.

There were six people in the photo, two demons, one half demon, and three humans. Everybody looked happy in it, save for the scowling half demon in the middle.

Kagome's heart fluttered as her eyes fell upon the unhappy looking hanyou, with his long silvery white hair, his tall and masculine frame, wrapped by a simple red fire-rat kimono, striking amber orbs and a set of cute and furry dog ears on the top of his scalp. She remembered him _well._

Considering he was currently yelling at something downstairs, probably loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Or rather _someone_.

Suddenly, Kagome's heart grew very heavy.

She placed the photo at her feet and strolled to the open window, hoping it would clear her mind. Only to see her only granddaughter rushing out in her school uniform and bag, waving carelessly at something behind her with a triumphant smirk on her pretty face.

" COME BACK HERE KUMIKO I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU !! " a angry voice sounded below.

" But I am with you ! "The girl gave a laugh as she started to run. " Bye Inuyasha.. see you after school ! Don't miss me too much ! " Kumiko's called she disappeared down the street.

" What the hell .. ? DREAM ON YOU CRAZY OLD .. uh .. YOUNG HAG ! "

" WHO'RE YOU CALLING A HAG ?! "

Inuyasha .. Kagome thought wearily, as a smile graced her tired features. She stepped away from the window, closing it.

You haven't changed a bit. The elderly woman thought with amusement in her eyes. You haven't changed one bit.

A thought occurred to her, and the sparkle in her eyes, instantly faded. But you have, with your feelings around me .. haven't you ?

She remembered the day he was pierced by Kikyou's arrow for the second time, how devastated she was, how even more devastated she was when she found out the Inuyasha loved her, and that he could never be awaken again. Or so she thought.

Kumiko had set him free, and when she had went to the well to see what all the racket was about, she saw that he was alive.

And in the arms of her granddaughter.

Kagome winced. There was something she was detecting between the two, that she rather not think about. Thankfully, she hadn't really given much thought about it, until now.

When Inuyasha and Kumiko were together or near each other, they would do nothing but argue. And when Kagome showed up, they would both blush. Though it's only been a day or so, the two really were getting inseparable. They would mention each other occasionally, even when the other was not present. When Kagome questioned why, they would become very weird.

Kagome froze.

A thought had struck her, a terrible thought.

Is it possible that .. Kagome's mind began to whirl. Did they really .. were they .. _are_ they ..

The woman swallowed.

Have Inuyasha and Kumiko fallen for each other ?

.

.

.

**A/N :** I was going to say ' Have they fallen in love with each other ? ' but then I thought that was too rash. Anyways, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE ! Credits to Red-Rain69 for proofreading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **: Inuyasha is not mine. But not for long ! Why ? Because I'm free ! Free from the evil grasp of the Government ! Now excuse me once again, while I find room 302, where I will be residing. I don't understand why Insane Asylums must have so many floors !

.

.

.

" Kagome, what's wrong ? You look like you just swallowed a sock or somethin', "

The 67-year-old woman slowly drifted out of her dark thoughts and turned to see who had interrupted her. She didn't know if she was thankful or not.

Why, she thought angrily, at herself. Why didn't I see it coming ? It was right there in my face and I missed it ! It's like fift ..

" Kagome ? " The voice was getting more persistent, and more worried.

" Inuyasha ? I'm okay, I was just .. wrapped up in my thoughts. That's all. "

" Uh huh .. " The half demon said in an uninterested voice as he plopped next to her on the bed. Stretching he asked, " So, what're we having for lunch ?! " He was always thinking about food. To him, the modern era was like living the life of the rich and famous.

" We JUST had breakfast Inuyasha. " Kagome pointed out, a smile forming.

" I know. I'm hungry, 'cos you didn't gimme_ that extra piece of bay-qen_. " Inuyasha drawled, looking at Kagome purposefully.

" You stole her bacon in the first place, " Kagome laughed and slapped the young demon lightly on the arm.

" So ? She was being a spoiled brat, " Shrugging, the hanyou crawled to the middle of the bed and started bouncing on it.

" Don't bounce, it'll make the springs go bad. And don't call her a spoiled brat, I have never bought her a thing in my entire life, except some treats when she's a good girl. But that was only when she was little. "

" When is she ever a good girl ? " Inuyasha gave a yelp when Kagome had swung an arm at him, causing him to fall off the bed. " You make it sound like a evil boot camp woman. Okay, maybe you are .. "

Inuyasha had to dodge a slipper being thrown at his face, as Kagome began to smooth out the wrinkles Inuyasha had made on the bed. " She's a very good girl, you just don't care to notice. Do you see her insulting a elderly woman like me ? " She gave Inuyasha a look.

" Uh huh, wench. "

" Alright, go downstairs and I'll make you something, only if you promise not to jump on my bed anymore. Takes me forever to straighten out the .. "

Kagome sighed. The door was wide open and Inuyasha was already down at the kitchen, waiting for the ' something ' Kagome had promised.

As Kagome walked down, she could see Inuyasha examining the spatula hanging off the wall. Chuckling, she opened the drawer and pulled out a wrapped roll of cookie dough, the instant make ones. " What're you thinking ? "

" What're you making for me and what does this do ? " Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the metal stick.

" I'm making cookies for you, and that's a spatula, remember ? I use it to fry things. Food, you know, eggs, bacon and things. Hm ? Inuyasha, what's wrong ? Now it looks like YOU swallowed a sock. " Kagome arched an eyebrow at him and ripped open the wrapper, taking chunks of the dough out and putting it on a dish.

" UGH ! " Inuyasha spat out as he started to gag. Then he ran over to the sink, turned on the faucet, and started to rinse his mouth.

" Hey ! Do that in the bathroom ! And what got you so uptight ? " Kagome quickly put the plate inside the oven, closed it and went to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha surfaced long enough to glare at her, before diving into the sink again. " D'you know you could've been feeding me scraps of paint, sticker bits and dust ?! BLAH ! "

" Huh ? What do you mean ? Are you okay, Inuyasha ? " Kagome cocked an eyebrow and placed her hand over Inuyasha's forehead, who swatted her away.

" You mean you don't know ?! Kumiko's been using your spatula to scrape off all those stickers in her room ! UGH ! " His head popped up and gave her another glare, which disappeared when his head went back to the faucet.

Kagome frowned. " How did you know ? "

Kagome's frown deepened when she saw Inuyasha freeze. Even though his silver hair was in the way, she knew he was blushing. Typical Inuyasha.

" Uh .. shetoldme. " he said all in a rush while purposely holding water in his mouth.

" Spit it out when you talk to me. And why are you acting so strange ? I was just asking how you knew, " Kagome's tone dropped, she could feel her anger rising. " Unless there's more to this then .. "

" THERE'S NOTHING ! " Inuyasha cut off rudely as he turned off the faucet, to Kagome's surprise.

" Well then, " Kagome cleared her throat, cutting into the silence that had fallen between them. " Why don't you clean the spatula for me ? " Kagome strained a smile, hoping it would make the situation lighter.

And it did. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he pointed a claw at himself, causing Kagome to giggle. " ME ?! I DON'T CLEAN ! You're the woman around this house ! "

" Well, if you want to stay you better start doing some things around here ! Oh come on, don't look at me like that. It's just a small spatula; it's not a sink full of dishes I'm asking you to do. Unless, " Kagome smirked motherly, " You're afraid. " She loved teasing him, just like old times.

" ME ? Afraid of washing dishes ? Lemme at it ! " Kagome let out a laugh as Inuyasha yanked the cooking utensil off the hook and furiously rubbed the sponge on it in his attempt to clean it.

" ERGH ! " he complained as he tried to get hold of the bar of soap. " This thing is so damn slippery ! "

" Can't even take a little challenge ? " Kagome shook her head with a smile and pointed at a bottle of detergent. " That's for washing our hands, THIS for washing dishes. "

" Hmph. Dunno why it hasta be so complicated. They both clean things anyway. GAH ! " Inuyasha winced as he gripped into nothing. The bar of soap had escaped from him !

What's worse .. it landed in Kagome's hair ! Ooh .. he's dead ..

There was a moment of silence, before the elderly woman burst out laughing. She plucked the bar off her hair and smoothed out her bun, " Ooh you're in .. "

" I DID NOTHING ! " Inuyasha shouted and dropped the spatula onto the floor and held up his hands, as if surrendering. It was like in one of those western movies. Except more in the modern time – oh for pete's sake, they were in a kitchen.

Kagome laughed harder there and carelessly threw the bar of soap at Inuyasha, which was a big mistake, cause it went straight for his forehead.

Kagome gasped between her now uncontrollable giggles as the bar of soap knocked the almighty hanyou down crashing to the ground with a, " ARGGHHH ! "

" This isn't doing good for my skin, " Kagome sighed and rubbed her lined face after she had stopped her fits of laughter. Inuyasha was still on the ground, grumbling and trying to get up, which took a while cause he kept slipping on the bar of soap that was on the ground too.

Kagome smiled warmly at the hanyou and held out an arm to help him up, as she tried to laugh. Inuyasha saw through it and glared at her, but accepted her help with a smirk Kagome should've noticed. Because with a sharp and unexpected tug, she was down on the ground with him.

Kagome gave a squeal as she landed into the hanyou's lap, who let her slide off and made a run for it before Kagome could say the ' SIT ' command.

" Drat .. " the woman muttered under her breath, her smile still on her face. Inuyasha doesn't realize that she was as agile as fifty years ago .. " INUYASHAAAAA ! "

Dammit, I'm dead ! Inuyasha thought as he bolted into the living room, looking desperately around for a place to hide. He wasn't the type to run and hide, but he knew he couldn't face Kagome. She was the scariest enemy he ever countered. With that god blasted ' Sit ' command and ..

" SIT ! "

" Ka .. " Inuyasha's protest was immediately cut off when he dove into the ground behind the sofa, inches away from the soft cushions and actual sofa. Damn !

When Kagome came in, she looked around, confused. " Hm, now where did that .. AH ! "

Before she could grab onto something to steady herself, a hand had shot out of nowhere and had grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the ground. Again.

" Inuyasha ! Ssssss .. "

" NO ! " The half demon on the ground shouted and clasped his hand immediately over the woman's mouth, to her surprise. He winced. Damn, why didn't I think of this earlier ? Oh stupid, stupid ..

While Inuyasha was mentally kicking himself about not thinking of shutting Kagome up when she said the ' S ' word sooner, she had pushed his hand out of the way and in a teasing smile, whispered, " Sit. "

" Wha .. ? " Inuyasha's eyes widened when the feeling of an all-too-familiar tug at his neck. But before he slammed into the ground, he had turned his body to Kagome, and unfortunately, fell right on top of her.

" HMPH ! " Kagome cried, her voice muffled under the mortified hanyou.

When the spell wore off, Inuyasha was about to jump off of the petite woman when a hand grabbed a fistful of his kimono, pulling him back down. He had to prop his hand onto the ground next to Kagome to keep him from flattening her. Again.

To his surprise, Kagome was mad or embarrassed. She was just laughing while she held his haori. " I-I'm sorry, I deserved that. Help me up. "

Inuyasha grunted and looked behind him to see if there was anything blocking him when he backed up, while Kagome looked at her feet, careful not to kick Inuyasha.

When the both looked back at each other, their faces were millimeters apart. It was close. So close ..

Inuyasha had opened his mouth to say something and pull away, but he just couldn't. It was like Kagome was hypnotizing him with her still bright chestnut orbs. They looked exactly the same the last time he had gazed into them ..

" Inu .. " Kagome squeaked helplessly. She couldn't help it but gaze into his intense amber eyes. She was lost in them again.

Suddenly, she felt like she was fifteen again, and she couldn't help but bring up her trembling hand up to his chiseled face and stroke his soft skin. He didn't move, and automatically, she began to close her eyes and lean closer to him when ..

" Um .. here, " Inuyasha suddenly said, causing Kagome's eyes to fly open.

Quickly, the two looked away from each other and Inuyasha pulled Kagome up, still not meeting her gaze.

" Uh, I think you should .. we should check on the cookies .. " Inuyasha mumbled to the ground, as Kagome closed her eyes and tried to block out the rushed emotions she was feeling.

" Um, yeah, we should. " Smiling weakly at the hanyou, who still wasn't looking at her, and got up. She hesitated, but decided to put her hand out, for Inuyasha to hold. " Come on. They're probably ready. "

He looked surprised at Kagome's warm gesture, but a quick glance at her smiling face just unknotted the strange knots his stomach was giving him, and he held out his hand to hold hers ..

" Hey guys ! You would NOT believe it ! School's closed today and I totally for .. got. " A voice floated in the hallway, and a messy-haired Kumiko appeared in the living room, freezing when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

Nobody said a word, and Inuyasha watched as Kumiko's eyes started to trail a little lower, to his hand, which was almost touching Kagome's outstretched one. Quickly, the half demon drew back, and looked at the ground, flushing.

" Kumiko, " Kagome quickly said, her voice a little shaky. " Glad you're home so early, um, why don't we go to the kitchen ? I made some cookies for .. "

" No thanks mom, maybe later. " Kumiko smiled, and Inuyasha breathed a silent breath of relief. Maybe she hadn't seen .. but why did he feel so guilty about it ?

Kumiko smiled a little more before continuing, " 'Yasha promised to help me pick off those stickers in my room that I've been trying to get out for so long. " Inuyasha froze. He dare not to look at Kagome, who he sensed was staring at him intensely. "

Kumiko, who was still talking, seemed oblivious. " Since the spaaaa .. err .. thing I used before to scrape the stickers didn't work. "

Unfazed at the awkward silence that had followed, Kumiko grabbed a surprise Inuyasha by the hand and smiled brightly at him. " Come on ! I still want some of those cookies ! "

" Oooook .. " Inuyasha found himself saying before getting pulled upstairs by the 15-year-old. He didn't even look back.

Kagome watched silently as the two disappeared at the top of the stairs, and looked sadly at the ground. She closed her eyes to block out the happy laughter sounding from upstairs and sat down on the couch, her fingers wringing her dress.

A sinking feeling settled into her stomach as dread took over her suddenly tired eyes. And just when everything seemed so clear.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Look, two chapters in one day ! Hehe, hope this makes up for the lateness. Credits to Red-Rain69, my editor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: I need to make this quick, they're having stare-at-the-wall-for-an-hour game ! I love walls now bahaha. Blah, I don't own Inuyasha, but can I .. with the walls ? Please, please =)

**Note :**The next few chapters might be a little longer than the rest. And WOW. Due to all the comments and questions and everything you guys gave me on your reviews, the WHOLE plot has been changed. I'm still struggling with a few things but bear with me. How about some last minute suggestions ? Kumiko/Inuyasha, Kagome/Inuyasha ?

===

Inuyasha winced as pain shot up his fingers. These damn stickers were harder to pick off that he thought even with those long claws of his !

" So what were you guys talking about ? " The girl picking the walls next to him started casually, as she slid closer to the startled hanyou.

Inuyasha felt his face flush, but kept his voice strong. " What'd yah mean ? "

He felt Kumiko's shoulder brush against his own, indicating that she was shrugging. A darker flush washed over his face. When did she get so close ?!

" I mean, you and my grandmother. What was going on ? I felt like, major tension in the room when I walked in. And what were you doing with your han .. "

" Eh ! I got it off ! " Inuyasha interrupted happily as a thin piece of sticky paper floated onto Kumiko's bed.

Fortunately, it got her mind off asking questions .. for the moment. " Yes ! I knew I should've grown my nails ! "

" Yeah, but I'm a demon. I'm supposed to have long nails. " Inuyasha retorted with a hint of smugness in his voice.

" But you're also half human, " Kumiko corrected as she picked up the pieces.

Instantly, Inuyasha stiffened behind her. She felt it.

She whipped around, with an apologetic look on her face, " Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out offensive .. "

The suddenly cold hanyou cut her off, growling. " Where'd you hear that I was .. "

" Listen, " Kumiko quickly interrupted by placing her hand on his stiff shoulder, which relaxed the moment she made contact. Strangely. " Doesn't matter where I got that, but I don't mean it to come out like that. I .. " She tilted her head, looking onto the side. " Think it's cool that you're two, er, races. It's like, you can fit in both categories without problem, yah know ? '

Inuyasha growled again, and shrugged off her hand, ignoring the cold feeling that his shoulder suddenly felt. " Hah ! You have no idea how it feels to be half human, half demon do you ?! So shut the hell up and get working ! " he demanded tensely along with a dangerously low growl which he conjured up the next second.

Instead of shrinking back and turning to the wall, the young girl bolted up with an angry look on her face. " Hey ! I just met you, of course I don't know ! I'm just saying that's how I see it, I never said I was right ! Why'd you have to blow up like that, I didn't say anything wrong ! " the overly-heated girl shot back with a death glare.

Dropping his raised claw, Inuyasha turned to the girl with a cold look in his eyes that made her gasp. " If you don't know anything, " His eyes widened with fury, " Then don't _say anything at all _! "

Getting up in the blink of the eye, the burning half demon stormed out of the room, leaving the stunned girl standing on her bed.

===

With a terrifying accuracy, the little pebble shot right into the middle of the Goshinboku Tree, almost denting the bark. A sulking and seething hanyou, causing it.

What does SHE know?! He thought bitterly, as his dog ears flicked. She knows nothin' bout me and starts going on a rampage that ..

Obviously by his obnoxious attitude, anyone could tell he was in his sensitive mood right now. Too sensitive.

Wait, what was he thinking?! How could he allow someone like HER to send him crashing down into the dumps like that? Flustered, he sighed and stared down, trying to brush the thought away.

Inuyasha growled and mentally stuffed his angry into the next pebble he held, throwing it at maximum speed at the poor tree. Kagome had taught him once that killing and destroying everything around was not the key to relieve stress and anger. She always told him to store all his bad feelings into a little rock, then throw it to sea, along with everything in it.

Automatically, the corners of his mouth tugged upward. He could almost see her telling him ..

Right now, there was no ocean or a mass of water around him, so, he picked the innocent Goshinboku to pick on.

He reached for another stone, his thoughts not so as dark as before. Still, he couldn't to rant. In his head.

She thinks she knows everything. She has NO idea. She didn't live a life being shunned and ..

" OWWWW !! "

" HUH ?! " The startled hanyou jerked his head up, and stared at his empty outstretched arm. Looking forward, he saw Kumiko, with a scrunched up face and hand over cheek. Below her, was the little pebble Inuyasha had used to throw at the tree. Guess she had gotten in the way. Now, her eyes were bright and shimmery .. as if she was going to ..

" WAIT ! DON'T CRY ! " the poor demon cried as he jumped up. OoOh noooo, he's in biiiig trouble now ..

Quickly, the girl brushed her sleeve over her eyes. " W-who said I was gonna cry ! I-I wasn't .. " Inuyasha could tell, she was denying it.

" Hmph, sure. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, and tried to look like he didn't care. But his flicking dog ears betrayed his concern. She was just soooo stubborn ..

" You, why'd you throw that rock at me ? " she demanded after she gained some of her composure, as she smoothened the creases in her clothing.

She had taken her hand off her cheek, and Inuyasha could see that a bruise was going to form. Her eyes weren't as bright anymore, but instead, held a very VERY deadly glint in them. Standing on her tiptoes and shoving her face and body up to Inuyasha's, she glared fiercely at him. " Why'd you do it ? "

" Um .. " Inuyasha was speechless. Even KAGOME wasn't as bold.

" Well .. " The girl had started tapping her toe, and was driving Inuyasha crazy. Speechless for words as tension rose once again.

So when he was nervous, Inuyasha did the only thing he would usually do. Yell.

He flung his arms up and sputtered, " How the hell am I suppose to know that you were standing there ! You were practically SNEAKING an .. "

" I was SO not SNEAKING, I was walking QUIETLY ! " she interrupted rudely as she poked him the chest like she'd always did. Though she would have slapped him if she could reach.

" Really, then why didn't you say anything ? You could've warned me before I threw that rock at you ! " he shouted back, sticking his nose right against hers.

" Ah ha ! So you WERE aiming at me ! " She yelled back with a smirk that was starting to tick Inuyasha off.

" ARGH !! WHAT DO YOU WANT ?! " Inuyasha had had enough of this. If she came just to start an argument, then he had no interest in ..

" I'm sorry. "

The half demon jumped. One minute, she was yelling her head off at him, the next, she was as quiet as a mouse. Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her.

" W-what ? "

Kumiko glared at him, her fists clenched. " I said I'M SORRY, yah don't have to rub it in my face. "

" I'm not. " Inuyasha snapped and crossed his arms. " Hmph, I don't even know why yer apologizing, there's nothin' you did. "

Kumiko looked thoughtful, and her fists had unclenched. " Yeah, I judged you, and assumed how you live just by looking at you .. and I should've apologized earlier instead of snapping at you. I'm sorry, I'm just like that. Stubborn, short tempered and know-it-all. That's just some things I wish I never inherited. Definitely not from Grandma or anything. "

Got that right. Inuyasha thought, amused. He was smart enough not to say it out loud, unless he wanted to start digging his own grave early.

" Soo .. " Kumiko had started rocking on her heels, and Inuyasha found it suddenly very uncomfortable now that they had nothing to talk about. Wonder why ?

" I ah, have to go back to school tomorrow 'cos it was just me, duh, who forgot that we had no school today. Um .. speaking of school, there's this boy who keeps following me, at school I mean. He's like a TOTAL nerd and I TOTALLY don't like him and uh, if it's okay, if you, I dunno, pick me up afterschool and .. " Quickly, she finished, " Pretendthatyouremyboyfriend. "

Through her whole babbling session, the hanyou wasn't really listening. Until the last part. " WHAT ?! " his jaw dropped in confusion.

His ears twitched, as his throat suddenly turned dry. " You want me to _what_ ?! "

Now he could see Kumiko was down right blushing, with a dejected look on her face. " You don't have to if you don't wanna you know. You can tell me and I can have that stupid geek follow .. "

" I didn't say I didn't wanna. " Inuyasha gruffly cut off, to Kumiko's surprise. Instantly, she smiled.

" GREAT !! " She grinned and looked up at him with grateful eyes. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. She was practically GLOWING.

" Then, pick me up at 3 sharp. Er, better cover up your ears and I dunno, change into something more modern ? Well actually, you can keep your red thing if you want to and pretend you do karate or something. Ooh that's a good idea ! Show them that you're all 'core and stuff ! YEAH ! Actually, KEEP YOUR RED KIMONO .. eeeeee ! " she had started to squeal and was jumping up very excitedly in front of him, which nerved Inuyasha. " This is gonna be so cool ! That so call nerd's gonna flip when he sees you ! "

Suddenly, a little flag went up in his brain, and Inuyasha cocked his other eyebrow at the excited girl. " You mentioned a ' them ' ? Whose _them_ ? " his eyes narrowed with a cunning sensation.

Inuyasha swore he saw Kumiko stiffen for a second, before continuing her little jumps. " Oh, " She waved her hand carelessly at him and looked the other way. "J-just some friends of mine. They always hang around the geek and try to hook me up with him. Grrr, I mean, darn them ! Can't they just take the hint that I would NEVER go for him ?! "

" Oh. " Inuyasha replied, satisfied with her answer. Strangely, he felt glad that Kumiko didn't like this ' geek ', and wanted HIM to tell him off. Even more strangely, he wanted to strangle the boy who was chasing her. Uhh, was it just him, or did he feel a wave of déjà vu ?

" Well, " the 15-year-old's voice cut through his confused thoughts, and he looked up at her, who was looking at him happily. " I gotta go now and do my homework before Grandma gets on my case again. I'll talk to you later, Inuyasha. Remember, tomorrow at 3 sharp ! Bye ! " Before Inuyasha could blink, the girl had flashed him a smile, a wave, and had darted inside the house.

Huh, she was a weiiiird girl.

First, things start off rough and bumpy .. with the usual, their daily arguments and the next thing, they're doing each other favours.

====

During the afternoon, the sound of something wooden getting kicked woke a slumbering hanyou up. His ears flicked twice, before he uncrossed his arms and stretched, blinking a bit. Then he turned his silver head towards the house, where the sound of somebody sighing in an impatient manner. Then the sound of a drawer shelf rattling. Then obscenities being muttered. Followed by a grunt and more shelf rattling. A sigh, then finally ..

" Inuyasha ? "

A big blur of white and red darted inside and leapt into Kagome's mom's old room. It screeched to a stop in front of an elderly woman struggling to yank open a shelf in a drawer.

" What're you doing ? " the hanyou asked curiously, as he eyed the woman grunt and pull.

" Get this thing out will you ? The shelf's stuck in here ! " she gasped as she let go, shaking her poor fingers.

Smirking to himself, the half demon strolled up to the drawer. And in the blink of Kagome's eye, the shelf was out and sitting comfortably in Inuyasha's arms, who was blinking innocently at her. " Where do I put this ? "

Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was still as innocent as a little boy after all these years, minus the cursing and rude manners. " On the bed please. " he words brushed against his gentle ears.

Nodding, the hanyou dropped the shelf onto the bed, " Why do you want it out ? " Scrunching up his nose, he picked at the worn contents in it.

Kagome slapped the insulted demon on the hand, swatting it away. " Don't touch. I just wanted to sort things out in there. It's nothing but a big mess and since I have nothing to do today, I might as well clean up. "

Silence.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, not looking up. " Inuyasha ? "

Silence.

Now Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, and stopped from taking the things out of the shelf. " Inuyasha ? Are you .. " she froze at the second -

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha turned to her with a blank expression on his face. In his hands, was the picture of everybody in the Feudal Era. Memories, 50 years ago played in her mind like a slide show without sound. How, she missed those times…

He peeled his eyes away from Kagome, who was looking at him cautiously. He turned his head to the photo and spoke in a quiet voice. " You still have this. "

Not really knowing what to say, Kagome just nodded. " Yes, I do. "

Inuyasha nodded once, and then slipped the photo back into its velvet pouch. He had a confused look on his face, and Kagome wondered.

" What's wrong ? "

Inuyasha looked up at her, as if startled that she could see he was troubled. " Nothing. "

Gently, Kagome laid her small hand over Inuyasha's and peered into his amber eyes. " You're thinking of Miroku, Sango and Shippou, aren't you ? "

Inuyasha slowly nodded, and looked at his lap. " And Kaede .. even wolf bag. I actually, " he laughed shortly and shook his head. " Miss them all. Not that stinky disgrace for a wolf, but everybody else. I miss it all. "

Kagome grinned, lines showing up on her delicate face. " I miss it all too. "

Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up at each other, and for a moment, all their troubles were gone. Kagome's heart gave a flutter. Her mouth opened to say something, but she closed it. She knew this wasn't the right time. But deep in her heart, she really wanted to tell him that she missed it all. Especially when she and Inuyasha were together. When they were in love. But the look Inuyasha was giving her, Kagome wasn't sure, was it love ? Did he still love her ?

" Hey, " Inuyasha said, suddenly breaking the moment. Kagome smiled. But he wasn't uncomfortable. " Lets finish sortin' out your stuff. I'll help you, since I don't think I got anything else to do. " he quickly offered in case they got into another one of those deep conversations. But then again, he decided it would be best if they hadn't brought up about the past anymore.

Kagome cocked her head, surprise evident in her eyes. "You're right, it's getting late. A little past two thirty, I have to start shopping for dinner. But why would you want to help me ? "

The hanyou gave her an insulted look, but smiled in a boyish way, that sent the woman's heart to flip. " 'Cos I could look through your stuff and ask you questions to annoy you to death. "

" That sounds more like it. " Kagome replied sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes. " Come on. " she motioned for his assistance.

Both in a cheerful mood, they started sorting out Kagome's shelf, to Inuyasha's surprise, had a lot of junk in. And she was also getting on HIS case for being messy ..

They worked for about an hour, before Kagome had started on dinner. Inuyasha followed her everywhere, helping her when she needed. It was a good day for Kagome, better than she expected. She was glad Inuyasha had came .. she didn't miss anyone so much more.

When Kagome plopped in the roast into the oven, she wiped her hands and joined Inuyasha in the living room. He was flipping through channels with a bored expression glued on his face. Kagome rolled his eyes faintly and snapped her fingers in front of him. " Hey, you've been at that thing for half an hour. Get your lazy butt off the couch and go do something useful. " she laughed, "Save yourself before you turn into one of those what are they called.. ? Uhh whatever Kumiko always calls me when I get caught watching those soap operas?" she scratched her head, hinting for an answer. "Oh right, couch potatoes…"

Inuyasha didn't reply, but stopped on the discovery channel, that was currently explaining facts about dogs.

" Inuyasha .. "

The half demon just blinked.

Kagome's nostrils flared. So he wasn't going to listen to her eh ? In the corner of his eye, he could see her fuming with anger. Well .. Kagome was beginning to think… WHAT am I doing?! I sound like his mother… ugh, I hate it when I act old ! Okay that is it, it's time to live young again… well we can have a little fun right now. She made a dash for it up stairs leaving the lazy hanyou with his television set.

He sighed, perplexed, as his eyes watered from a fatigue yawn.

Immediately, he flinched when something smacked him in his face. A white and fluffy thing.. " HUH ? What the - ?! "

Kagome pounced in front of him with a pillow in the grasp of her hands, blocking his eyes which were once plastered to the television screen. " HEY ?! What's going on here … ? " Clueless to know, he wasn't impressed with the ' grandma's ' antics.

" Come on now ! You WON'T listen to me eh ? Well this better wake you up ! " she smacked the surprised hanyou in the face again as a fit of laughter escaped her mouth. Feathers flew in the air and scattered its way around the living room floor. Well, she did take note that she picked up the old and worn out ones. Some vacuuming after should do the work.

Finally, Inuyasha jumped off the couch and made a run for it as Kagome tried hitting him again, but missed as the couch took in the hit. " You can't get away from me _that_ easily ! " she hissed and ran after the hanyou.

" What's goin' on woman ?! Can't I even watch some T.V. here without any interference ? " he raced up the stairs and made a dash for it to his bedroom. " That's it ! This means war ! " Needless to say, Inuyasha grabbed his pillow and froze when he came face to face with Kagome. " Awww man… "

" What is it ? "

" Y - … nevermind " he dropped his words and fell back onto his bed. He knew he shouldn't be picking a fight with Kagome, she was old. He didn't intend on harming her in any way.

" Oh come on, think I can't take on a little fun ? " she challenged the uncertain hanyou who was staring back with glassy eyes. Even she, was impressed with herself. So this was how it felt, to be a kid again – she thought, a slight depressed. Well heck, it felt great ! " Come on Inuyasha ! "

Inuyasha's ears twitched, her voice was taunting.

Well.

Guess he couldn't take the tension any longer due to the fact that he got up and smirked, sending Kagome the indication of ' Let the games begin. ' He brought his hand to mid air and motioned her to come forth or in other words, make the first move.

Kagome barged forward and stuffed the pillow in his face, causing them to both fall back on to Inuyasha's bed once more. That was it, he couldn't take it anymore .. he didn't want Kagome having all the fun.

It was his turn, Inuyasha flipped her over so he was on top and when he was about to give it to her, he noticed they came face to face as his amber orbs met her eyes which were raging in anticipation. Even for an oldie .. she had a lot of energy to spare. Inuyasha was pretty surprised.

" Kagome … " Inuyasha started as he looked into her eyes. Even through the mold wrinkles and creases in her skin, he could see her inner beauty. The girl who she once was a while back ago.

Kagome's face flushed a deep shade of pink as Inuyasha looked away. This, was their second intimate situation that happened since Inuyasha came to the modern era. The hanyou felt slightly awkward as his heart beat increased by a second or two. For heaven's sake, he was having a pillow fight with an old grannie… not that he minded… but it did sound strangely weird when it came to mind.

Kagome cleared her throat and grasped the thin bed sheet beneath them which Inuyasha took detect of. Things were getting oddly intense. Inuyasha froze, unable for words as his mouth gaped open slightly.

Suddenly, they both snapped out of their trance as the phone rang, caused the hanyou tumbling off the bed and crashing against the hard sheen, wooden ground. Talk about a perfect distraction. Kagome quickly got up and brushed a ' Are you alright ? ' before making a run downstairs, leaving the semi injured Inuyasha dealing with a sore bottom.

The hanyou groaned. I guess I hit the floor a little harder than I thought. Ow, ow, ow ..

" What ?! Are you sure ? " Kagome's voice floated upstairs. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow. The cheerfulness from her voice was gone, and now, she sounded concerned. Too concerned.

Something was wrong.

Quickly, the hanyou darted downstairs, despite his sore bottom, and spotted Kagome hanging up the ree-cee-ver in the hallway. Any normal person or demon with eyes could see that she was trembling. This was definitely not good.

Worry crept into Inuyasha's stomach as he slowly and cautiously made his way towards Kagome, who was still staring emotionlessly at the phone. This was starting to get creepy.

" Kagome ? What happened ? Are you oka .. " his voice alarmed with concern from head to toe.

" It's Kumiko, " she whispered, her voice hoarse.

Inuyasha almost felt his heart stopped as his complexion turned pale. " What happened to her ?! "

Then it hit him like a nice yet firm stab in the back. He had forgotten to -

Looking up at him, Kagome's shaking body escaped a sob, tears flowing down her cheeks freely.

" There's been an accident. "

**A/N :** Oh my god, I know I've been bad and haven't updated but I was totally stuck with this chapter for some reason. I was totally ' DUH ' and couldn't write a thing even though I knew what I was going to write ! Fortunately, I have my wonderrrrrful editor ( **RED****-RAIN69** ) who did a BIG part in helping me continue with this chapter. Not only editing it and carving it to the chapter you've just read, she's also helped me write a scene I was completely stuck on ( Pillow fight scene LOL, yes I call them scenes ) Blah, so Red-Rain69, thank you so much. I wouldn't have done it without you ;) Look out, cause Red Rain & I might even do a fanfic together ! Yup, that's right, that means that I ( or we ) are going to have a new fanfic posted up on both of our accounts ! Speaking of a new fanfic, that also means that THIS fanfic will be ending soon. I'm trying to aim for 10 chapters, as you can see, the rest of my fanfixes have only 10 chapters ( HEHE, aren't I clever ?! Sorta =S ) but, maybe there might be more. I dunno. Sorrrrry, the pace might be slow, cause SCHOOLS STARTING ( screams ) and well, I'm sulking over it =P Hehe, but it won't get into my way or writing, cause I would be thinking of YOU guys. Holy, I talk so much don't I ? Thanks for putting up with me, that's why I love you guys so much =D Well, review and HOPEFULLY you'll enjoy the rest of the chapters. Though I must say, this hasn't been my best work. BLAH, screw it all =T


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** : Forget walls, they're the worst thing you can ever have if you want a conversation. Blah .. so it's back to obsessing in Inuyasha ne ? But no, he's not mine. – scowls –

**NOTE: **1000 apologies, you guys ! There's been so many things going on, but yes, I know, it shouldn't take four months like I did.I was on a vacation to Hong Kong, and when I came back, I had to catch up on all the school work I had missed. Then there was that nasty virus I told you guys about ( I think ) that ate everything up that was in my computer, so it took a while to get everything back online. I know, not that good of an excuse, I'm sorry !But don't worry, I will definitly get thelast chapter up no matter what.I already know what's going to happen, and I think you guys will be satisfied with it.. hopefully? ( hmm .. I wonder if any of my reviewers remember that I'm still alive ? )

-

Ignoring the burning feeling his lungs were crying out to him, he raced on, determination and guilt etched in his face. It was all his fault. It was _always _his fault.

He had visibly tensed, he knew, since Kagome's grip on his kimono had tightened. He could see that her knuckles were white and her nails were digging into his skin. Any other time, he would've growled and snapped at her to relax and lay off, but now, he knew he couldn't blame her.

As he raced over tall buildings and structures, he could feel that Kagome wasn't completely comfortable, and she wasn't use to the air she had to breathe up there. But Inuyasha knew he had no choice. He had to get there, before it was too late.

Inuyasha shut his eyes for a moment, trying to envision what _she_ had said the day before ..

_' Great ! '_

_' __Well actually, you can keep your red thing if you want to and pretend you do karate .. '_

_' Ooh that's a good idea ! Show them that you're all 'core and stuff !__ '_

_' __This is gonna be so cool ! '_

_' Remember, tomorrow at 3 sharp ! Bye ! ' _

Inuyasha swallowed as the guilt rolling around in his stomach increased. He furrowed his brows, unconsciously digging his claws into Kagome's bare thigh. And I had agreed. Then I forgot. What the hell got me so distracted ?

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He tensed again. It was ..

" Inuyasha ? " Kagome's voice suddenly rang out to his ears. She clutched onto his robe a little harder and tried to look at his face. " What's wrong ? You're more tense than ever. "

Without thinking, the hanyou jerked his head to the woman on his back, " Well shouldn't you be too ! Kumiko could be in danger, and I .. WE weren't there to protect her ! Of course I'm tense ! " he spat, his voice laced with venom.

Inuyasha turned his head back around, and winced when he saw the hurt flash in Kagome's brown orbs. He swallowed, but didn't look back.

I'm sorry Kagome ! I didn't mean to do that. I just, GODS, I don't even know.

" You're right. I'm sorry. " she said quietly, as she laid her head on Inuyasha's back, which stiffened the moment she laid her head on it. Quickly, she lifted it off and mumbled an apology.

" No, get yer head back on my back, " Inuyasha ordered, shrugging a shoulder for emphasize. He wasn't going to let her think he was uncomfortable around her. He wasn't. He was just .. just ..

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut short when Kagome gave a gasp on his back. " There's her school ! Go Inuyasha, Go ! "

" Don't hav'ta tell me twice ! " He shouted, as he flew into an alley across from the school. He knew he sounded rude, but he knew Kagome knew that was his way of agreeing.

Landing smoothly onto the rough cement in the alley, Kagome quickly whipped out the black and red cap Inuyasha had despised so much and carefully wedged it down onto the unhappy hanyou's skull.

Together, they strolled out and quickly made their way across to the school. In Kagome's horror, three ambulances were parked carelessly across the road. Unknowingly, she gasped behind her hand, which caused Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. " What ? "

Glancing at him guiltily, the woman shook her head and motioned him to follow her. Inuyasha didn't stop her, but he knew, she was hiding something from him. But he also knew, he was going to find out soon. Giving the weird flashy light vehicles one more look, or glare, the hanyou quickly followed Kagome and spotted her, trying to push her way through a crowd. He frowned. Something's telling me this ain't gonna be pretty.

When Inuyasha approached the crowd, Kagome was still having a hard time getting her way across. Growling at how inconsiderate all the humans were, the hanyou roughly pushed everybody out of the way, earning glares and surprised looks. " Get outta the way if you don't want to get hurt. " he warned in a low voice, as people around him gasped and bounced away.

A man had grabbed his hand, but when he whipped around glaring his amber orbs at him, the coward immediately retreated. Inuyasha fought the urge to roll his eyes. And he hadn't even seen his claws yet.

" Thanks, " Inuyasha heard Kagome mutter, as the crowd immediately parted for the pair. Quickly, they made their way to the front, only to have a strip of paper labeled 'Police', blocking their way. Unbeknownst to what it was, Inuyasha prepared to slash it apart, before Kagome's hand grabbed him. He looked at her questionably, a little annoyed, but didn't say a word. Her face, wasn't facing towards him, but he could see, it was pale and afraid. When he saw what she was looking at, Inuyasha almost fainted.

A body was lying motionless on a stretch bed with a white blanket pulled up to her chin. Black raven hair sprawled across the face, making it impossible to see who it was. But when the two men dressed in white strolled to both sides of the bed and lifted it up, the head of the girl rolled, revealing a familiar face. A very familiar face.

Kumiko.

A whimper cut through his thoughts, and he turned slightly to see who it was. Next to him, Kagome had her hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes were crinkled up, her cheeks stained with tears. Her shoulders were shaking, and the guilt already taking over his body, paralyzed him.

Without saying a word, the hanyou slowly wrapped his arm around the shaking woman. Any other time, he would've felt extremely embarrassed and would've started making excuses in his head of why he was doing it, but now, he knew she needed it. The moment his arm touched her trembling shoulder, she had quickly turned to him, burying her head into his chest, crying openly. It broke his heart in two.

His eyes never left the broken girl on the stretch bed, and deep inside, he kept on praying, that she would suddenly spring back to life, laugh like she always had, and exclaim it was all a joke. A joke to get him back for forgetting ..

He closed his eyes, and his claws drew blood from his hands. He had forgot, and Kumiko paid the price. It was so wrong. If only he had ..

" Hey, you ! " a rude voice snapped him from his trance. Inuyasha quickly jerked his head towards her, his hanyou instincts kicking in. There was so much anger in the voice ..

The girl, obviously a schoolgirl judging by the uniform, jumped in front of him. Inuyasha stared, knowing that she meant no harm. But he suddenly felt very uncomfortable,

As if hell had suddenly broken loose, the girl burst into angry tears. This surprised the half demon, and he was about to demand who she was, but she beat him to it.

" It's YOU ! " she yelled, and she jabbed a accusing finger at him, causing people around them to stare. Inuyasha practically gaped, taking a step back.

" You're Inuyasha, aren't you ? You .. you caused this ! It's all your fault ! " she yelled, her voice cracking in between sobs. Shock was evident on the half demon's face, and he felt fear creep into his stomach .. fear of what she would say.

" It's all your fault ! " she repeated angrily, her face contorted with fury. " She waited for you ! For an hour ! Kumiko's NEVER waited that long for ANYTHING ! But she waited for you. She waited for you ! You useless piece of trash ! "

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. His eyes widened. What was this ? A flashback to when he was younger ? When all the humans hated and picked on him ? No. This was different. It evolved around Kumiko. What was she trying to say ?

As if reading his mind, the furious schoolgirl jerked her head fiercely at him, glaring at him. " She said you'd come. She'd believed you did. But you didn't did you ! No. You didn't. She got tired of waiting, she did. So she rushed to the streets, to find you. But did you come ! NO ! You didn't ! Instead, some white car, comes zooming out of nowhere. She doesn't see it. She continued to look for you. "

The girl stopped in her tale, and fiercely wiped the tears from her eyes, her whole form shaking. " We screamed for her to stop, but she didn't listen. She kept on calling your name. ' Inuyasha, Inuyasha ! ', as if expecting you'd come out any second in your 360 GTC and sweep her off her feet. "

She snapped her head at the stunned hanyou and glared at him, hatred thick in her eyes. He took step back, and looked at her with wide eyes. " I-I .. didn't .. "

The anger radiating off the girl suddenly dissipated, replaced by sorrow and sadness. " Do you know how hard it was for all of us to see the car slam into her ? Do you know how it was ? To watch her body fly high into the air, then land motionlessly back onto the ground ? Do you know what I thought ? " Her anger had returned, and it was all directed to Inuyasha. " I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD OKAY ! "

While she let out a defeated sob, Inuyasha's eyes widened, if it was physically possible. His heart had stopped. His breath was caught. The girl in front of him, breathing so hard, with tears streaming down her face, had so much hate in her eyes. It pained him, knowing that _he_ had caused it.

As if that wasn't enough, she cried and started thumping her small fists effortlessly on his chest, and continuously shouted, " I hate you ! I hate you ! I hate you ! I hate you ! I .. "

For a moment, the great and almighty Inuyasha, was completely dumbfounded, almost letting the girl try her best to hurt him. Everything inside of him, kept in for so long, had reached its limits. Before a second was over, his anger snapped. Both at himself, and at the girl. Her words wounded him, she had no right to tell him what was wrong and right. He grabbed her wrists on reflex, and growled dangerously at her. She gasped.

With narrowed amber slits, he prepared to push her back with strength, and warn her not to touch him. But she beat him to it again, with a slap.

Shocked, the semi-injured hanyou staggered back, backing against something solid. He quickly found his balance, and prepared to jump away from the figure, but a hand quickly grabbed onto his arm, its grip fierce. He turned, and found Kagome, watching the furious young girl with a strange look on her face. He had forgotten that she was there.

People around them started to talk, and some even tried stopping the young girl from physically launching herself at Inuyasha and trying to beat him. But it was hopeless.

" It's all your fault ! " she kept on screaming. She tried to lunge at him, but failed with the hands of the crowd on her. " Now she will die ! She will die because of your stupidity ! She will die because you weren't there for her ! She cared for you, dammit ! She cared for you so much ! She lov.. "

" NO ! " Inuyasha shouted, startling the girl and the people around them. Kagome had laid a gentle hand on him, but he jerked away, his bangs covering his eyes, hiding his expression.

Before anyone could do anything, the hanyou had grabbed a startled Kagome and pulled her towards the ambulance where Kumiko was put safely in. Just as they jumped on, the doors to the car slammed closed, trapping them temporarily in. Perplexed and frustrated by the mix of emotions pouring throughout his body, Inuyasha leaned back on the benches and fell limp. He closed his eyes, feeling a bead of sweat roll down his temple. He couldn't get the girl's words to get out of his head, her angered face, her tears, her hate for him. He had caused it, he can't deny.

Trapping everything around him, he didn't see Kagome sit down on the other side of the ambulance car, exhausted as well. She closed her eyes, and tried to get rid of the stress building inside of her. But like Inuyasha, the words Kumiko's schoolmate had processed, lingered in her mind mercilessly. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She shot open her eyes and leaned forward, prepared to question Inuyasha before a sight stopped her.

Inuyasha, who was last seen leaning against the wall with eyes closed, had opened his amber eyes. Kagome followed his gaze, and it landed on the still Kumiko. Kagome wanted to cry. Kumiko's face was so pale, so scarily stoic. This wasn't the Kumiko she knew and raised. Blood was seeping through the white blanket draped over her, and dried blood had plastered the side of her forehead. Kagome held in a sob that prepared to escape. She wished it was a dream. It had to be.

But that wasn't the main reason she wanted to cry. Yes, it was wrong of her to think anything could be worse than this. But she couldn't help it.

Her gaze lifted, and it ended up on the distressed hanyou. He was trying to make it look unobvious, but was failing. Failing terribly. His body was pressed heavily against the wall, as if not caring, but his eyes were firmly on Kumiko, betraying his concern. Kagome felt her heart sank. His eyes, they were so filled with sadness, guilt, and ..

A sick, twisted feeling suddenly knotted her stomach. A bile taste had risen to her throat, and Kagome found it hard to breathe. There was something else in the hanyou's eyes, that was indescribable. But Kagome knew what it was.

It was love.

Kagome wanted to break down, she wanted to crumple to the ground, and die.

Tears flooded her eyes, and she angrily push them away. She wasn't mad, no. She was enraged.

What happened to the words you made me believe fifty years ago ? Her mind screamed at the distracted hanyou across from her. She pressed herself against the wall, as if trying to break through it and get out. Her face twisted into something ugly, her brows knitted tightly in the middle.

How could you just turn back on your words like that ! Is it because I'm old ? Is that why you choose to love someone else ? Why my own granddaughter ? Why HER ? Why not another woman I have never met ? Why the one I love ? Why take her away from me, when I've already lost you ? Why .. ?

" Kagome ? " the man in question asked, shaking Kagome out of her thoughts. She exhaled. It was then she realized she had been holding her breath all that time.

The woman looked up wearily, to face a confused dog demon, looking terribly cute when puzzled. He had his hat towering over his eyes, and would occasionally nod his head to flick the beak out of the way. She wanted to kick herself. Why must he look so incredibly handsome at a time like this ?

He leaned over the stretch bed, looking strained. " Kagome ? "

" I'm fine. " the old woman snapped, to Inuyasha and her own surprise. So, she was crabby. So what ?

" Kagome .. " the half demon started, his eyes narrowing. He wasn't stupid. He didn't just meet Kagome. He knew when something was up. Nodding towards her, he pressed on. " What's the matter ? "

" Nothing is the matter, nothing matters, everything's just a dandy ! It's none of your business anyway, why not .. why not go mind Kumiko, or something, and leave me alone. " she spat. It surprised Inuyasha, causing his eyebrows to shoot up, his eyes hurt. Kagome flinched and looked away. No. Inuyasha, don't talk to me. Don't talk to ..

" And how am I to mind Ku .. " he paused mid sentence, causing Kagome to wince. He had figured something was wrong.

Inuyasha furrowed his brows. With anger evident in his voice, with a pinch of concern, he demanded, " Kagome, what's wrong ? Don't give me crap that you're fine 'cos .. "

Before the hanyou could finish his sentence, the ambulance screeched to an immediate stop, startling both Inuyasha and Kagome. Reflexively, the hanyou firmly grabbed the rim of Kumiko's stretch bed, quickly glancing to see if she was alright. He didn't see the pain look on Kagome's face.

-

Inuyasha's amber eyes were glued onto the lifeless figure on the bed. He didn't dare move, a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his head. He wanted to concentrate on something, anything in the god darn room, anything but the aged woman sitting across the bed from him.

Inuyasha closed his eyes. He knew it was wrong to avoid Kagome. But there's been a tension between them ever since the hospital ride. He knew something was up and he was afraid to know.

He grunted. And there was Kumiko. He knew it was his fault that she was in this situation. Oh, how he wished he could turn back the hands of time ..

" Inuyasha ? " a gentle, yet tired voice called out to him. He shot open his eyes, and saw Kagome looming over him with a concerned look on her face. She smiled when he acknowledged her. " A-are you okay ? You were mumbling and .. "

" Yeah. " he broke in rudely. He was feeling incredibly grumpy, and didn't want Kagome to talk to him. Especially when she was so mean to him back there, he wanted her to know it felt .. even though he knew she was just sensitive that time.

Luckily, Kagome didn't seem to mind. She just nodded and retreated, as she tucked a strand of gray hair back into her tight bun. Backing away to the doorway, she said, "I'm going to see the doctor about this .. situation and, get some information. I'll be back, don't go anywhere. " Without waiting for an answer, she exited quickly from the room.

Inuyasha grunted and crossed his arms, fixing his position on the hard plastic chair. He tried to get comfortable, but it seemed impossible. Giving up, he got off the stupid chair and sat on the soft bed instead. He adjusted his weight, and looked at the other figure on the bed. His heart that felt extremely heavy, had just dropped down to his toes.

" Kumiko. " he unknowingly whispered aloud. " I'm sorry. "

Without thinking, he reached over and tucked a piece of stray black hair behind her ear. He looked at her almost adoringly, and just stared at her stoic face. She looked beautiful, but it just wasn't her. It had no life, and no brightness .. it was not Kumiko.

His heart tickled with anger, at himself. If he had been there on time, all of this wouldn't have happened. If he had stayed on task and remembered that he had to pick her up, she wouldn't be laying here. But why was he so distracted ? What had he been doing that time that made me side track so incredibly much ? Who had he been with ..

Out of the blue, a face flash in his mind. He swallowed. Kagome, dear Kagome. She was smiling at him, her hands were behind her back. In her hands, was a pillow. She laughed and winked at him.

He remembered. He had helped her do her chores, and then there was that pillow fight. It was what distracted him from his task. And Kagome was the one who started it all.

Suddenly, all his anger wasn't all directed at him. Deep inside, he knew it was wrong to blame sweet old Kagome, but he couldn't help it. He clenched his fists, and closed his eyes. It's all because of Kagome. She had distracted me, if she wasn't there, I would've been able to pick up Kumiko and that damn car wouldn't have crashed into her. If I hadn't helped her and stayed in my tree, then I would've remembered. It was like a light had finally shone. It was because of Kagome that he had forgotten.

He clenched his fists tighter. He knew what he had to do. Without thinking clearly of what he was going to do, he blurted out the one thing that would change his life forever.

He lifted his eyes,

" That's it. "

A tear rolled down his cheek.

" I can't see Kagome .. anymore. "

-

Dr. Monoko Yuri adjusted her mask as she blinked her eyes groggily. She had been working at this patient for almost longer than she can count but she knew she had to do it. She remembered how the old little lady had gone up to her, cried and begged her to heal her granddaughter. It was as if she was almost begging not just for herself, but for another too. Her heart was given out to the woman, and she promised she would be able to fix the poor teenager lying in front of her.

She had four assistants by her side, and was working quickly. But it was hard. Three of the girl's left rib had broken, and so were two limbs from her left leg. But it wasn't because of that, made it hard. It was because part of the car's fender had hit her spine, and it was damaged real well. And now that she looked closer, it seemed like her ribcage was so swollen that it was practically glowing. That could never be a good sign.

Finally, after a long all night surgery, she peeled off her bloody gloves and sighed. Her assistants filed out of the room, exhausted, but she stayed just to check that the operation went well. She examined the girl carefully, looking at each stitch with detail. The girl was lucky. She thought. If the crack in her spine had been two millimeters deeper than it was, she would've been paralyzed waist down forever.

Satisfied with her work, the doctor adjusted the blanket draped over the girl and prepared to call for someone to take her away. But then something had caught her eye.

Lifting the blanket just slightly, Dr. Yuri peered at her left ribcage. She was sure it was stitched up real good, but for some reason, there was a crack between her wound and the stitch. She frowned and looked closer at it. Then she gasped. Something was inside the teenager, and it wasn't when she got hit by the car. Quickly, the doctor grabbed her tools and unstitched three stitches from her ribcage. Carefully setting her things down, she slowly reached inside the girl. She grunted, and felt her fingers brush over something hard and round. In a very delicate manner, Dr. Yuri managed to grasp what was inside and take it out without harming the girl. She stood up and turned her palm upward, slowly opening her fingers.

She gasped.

" Oh .. my .. god. "

-

**A/N **: Credits to Red-Rain69 for editing this chapter, who has not stopped writin fanfiction no matter what unlike some irresponsible people - sigh - Sorry again -.-


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamier**: Yupp, back to obsessing into Inuyasha .. yup, good 'ol times. - Looks at walls when nobody's looking - (Oh yeah, he's not mine)

**NOTE **: LAST CHAPTER GUYS ! Though I am very disappointed to say that some people may have given up reading this story already, because they think they know the ending. I'm not mad, just feeling sorry for them (tee hee). For the rest of you, puh-lease don't give up reading the last chapter, it'll have a good ending, I promise !

* * *

Inuyasha fidgeted in his seat. He hated the feeling gnawing at his stomach. It was telling him what he was going to do, was not good. But he ignored it, it was the right choice and he was going to get through with it. He closed his eyes. He practiced the speech ten billion times in his head, but it just didn't sound right. He tried to make it sound as gentle as possible, but the message wasn't even gentle itself … 

" You're joking ? " a voice interrupted his thoughts.

" No ! It was ball, a glowing pink ball ! I'm not sure what it was, but I'm sure it was real. But when I left it down when I was being paged, it was gone when I came back in. "

" Oh, doctor Momoko ! All this work has gone to your head. It was probably your imagination. "

" Well, you're right .. but I'm sure I saw it .. "

Inuyasha picked at the hat still wedged down tightly on his head. He hated the thing, it always made it difficult for him to hear. Whatever the doctors said, was so muffled. Something about glowing pink ball, leaving it, then it becoming missing ? Whatever. Whatever they said was probably stupid anyway. Humans were always losing their possessions, must be some kind of pink jewellery this time ..

" Inuyasha ? You're still here ? " A voice called from the door.

Inuyasha jostled in his seat, and jerked his head towards the doorway. Immediately, he tensed up when he saw the petite Kagome standing at the door, with flowers clutched tightly in her hand. He could see that her bones were showing through her pale skin .. she had lost a lot of weight. He grunted and tore his gaze away back to the bed where Kumiko lay lifeless. He hated giving Kagome the cold shoulder, but he wanted to let her know something was wrong before he sprang it all upon her.

Slow footsteps made their way towards Inuyasha, and the gnawing in his stomach increased each step Kagome made.

" Inuyasha ? Are you okay ? " her voice got louder and louder, and pounding in Inuyasha's head got faster and faster. He shifted uneasily in his seat, and tried to avoid the confused look in the woman's eyes.

" Inuyasha ? "

The half-demon snapped and whipped himself around her. " WHAT !? " he yelled, amber eyes blazing.

The aged woman stepped back, genuinely surprised. Inuyasha closed his eyes and turned around. He couldn't stand the pain searing through his heart.

Silenced, Kagome walked over to the dresser and popped in fresh flowers in the vase. Then she walked over and sat on the chair opposite of Inuyasha. Clearing her throat, she tried again, " Inuyasha … you look a little pale. Would you like some water ? "

" No. " The hanyou retorted back coldly. He winced when he saw the hurt look flash across her brown eyes, but ignored it and kept his cold composure.

Forcing a strained smile, Kagome nodded, " You can go home if you want. You've been here for days .. I can look over .. "

" I'm fine, shaddup. " He interrupted rudely, his voice getting harder and harder.

Kagome winced and looked at her lap. Confusion whirled through her mind, and uncertainty stained her expression. What did I do ? She looked at him from under her bangs. His eyes were so distracted, and his posture so stiff. She choked and held back a sob. He's angry with me. But why ? What did I do ?

Inuyasha's shoulders sagged when he saw the confused, sad look on the elder woman's face. But when the thought of Kumiko at the brink of death, the anger poured into his stomach again. No. He had to say what was on his mind, and what he had decided. It was for the best ..

" Kagome .. " he began.

" Yes ? " The woman immediately jerked her head up, her bright eyes shone with hope. It killed Inuyasha, but he forced himself to say it.

" I'm going back to Feudal Japan tomorrow. " There. He said it. It didn't sound mean at all. Now, for the other half ..

Inuyasha's relief immediately subsided when he saw Kagome's eyes brighter than ever. With a trembling voice, she whimpered, " Why ? "

Looking away at the blank wall, the hanyou pretended to look tough and uncaring. " Because I don't think we should see each other anymore. "

Inuyasha quickly glanced at Kagome, and immediately felt guilty when he saw that her head fallen, and her shoulders had dropped. " I think it's best to, because it just distracts us from our tasks. "

" What do you mean ? " Kagome's voice immediately questioned. Inuyasha ignored the hint of desperation sounding her voice.

He shrugged, " You know. "

Kagome shot up from her chair, causing it to fall over. Inuyasha looked up, surprised. " No, I don't know. Why won't you tell me ?! " Her eyes burning, but Inuyasha ignored it. He stood up himself, it was like her anger was contagious.

" You know exactly what I'm talking about ! " he barked, his fists automatically clenching.

Kagome shook her head furiously, tears beginning to reach the border of her eyelids. " I don't know anything ! Ever since you've came, you've hid yourself from me ! You avoid me, and ignored me ! You haven't been able to trust me ! You've been hiding a secret a secret from me, and you know it ! " Kagome yelled, tears spilling from her eyes.

Ignoring her statement, Inuyasha yelled back with just as much force, " You wanna know !? Alright then, I'll tell you ! " Without thinking, Inuyasha blurted out the one thing he knew wasn't entirely true, " You were the one who caused Kumiko's accident ! "

When the words left his mouth, Inuyasha regretted it. Silence lapsed over the room, and Kagome's mouth slowly fell closed. The blank look on her face, pained Inuyasha greatly. But his mouth had opened, it wouldn't close until it _all_ came out.

" You were the one who distracted me from my task, which was to pick up Kumiko ! If you weren't there, I would've gotten her safely home, and all of this wouldn't have happened ! If you weren't there to do what you did, Kumiko wouldn't be lying here, with her life hanging over the edge ! It wasn't my fault for forgetting, I would've remembered, but I didn't, because you were there ! It was your fault and is still your fault ! " With a accusing finger, the half-demon furiously pointed at the shocked woman. " You cost Kumiko her life ! "

When the words of the hanyou reached the ears of the old woman, she let out a defeated sob, and melted to the ground. The words, was like a knife twisting mercilessly in her heart. Nothing could've hurt her more, than his words just now.

Inuyasha paid no mercy. The stress building from these past days, had finally exploded. He was surprised at himself, for saying such words to Kagome, but he couldn't stop .. he couldn't control it.

Coldly, he crossed his arms and stood over the crying woman. As if the yelling incident had never happened, he said icily, " In fact, I think I'll take her to Feudal Japan with me when gets better. "

The pain that was already chewing away her heart, just finished its last crumb. That was the last straw. Kagome, aged and broken, could not take it anymore. She burst into fresh tears, and bolted from the room. Her crying faded away, but the torn expression from her face would never be forgotten.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi, had never felt so helpless in a long time. 

With saggy shoulders and a dragging feet, the old woman slowly took herself home. It was like an endless journey, and the bones and muscles in her body, were sore and stiff. Age had finally caught up to her, and with such perfect timing.

When she reached her doorway, she twisted the key in the keyhole, and stumbled inside the empty house. On reflex, she closed the door and she opened her arms to the empty hallway. She smiled, but it was immediately wiped off her face, when she realized Kumiko wasn't there to give her that regular hug and kiss hello. Kumiko wasn't there, she was in the hospital, in the hospital with Inuyasha.

It was like somebody had dropped lead on her heart just then, and the hanyou's words back at the hospital hit her with full force. It finally sunk in, and Kagome took it in like a drug. Every word he said, pierced her mind and made her believe.

I am a monster. Kagome thought, her tears rekindling. She dropped herself at the door and buried her heavy head into her shaking hands. Her body gave in, and Kagome couldn't get up. She cried, and cried, until she was dry, but when she turned and looked at herself in the hallway mirror, Kagome wanted to cry all over again.

She was a wreck. Her wrinkles were especially deep, her usually bright shining eyes, had lost his sparkle and was nothing more than a dull brown. Her usually perfectly pinned up bun, was completely out of place, hairs shooting at every direction.. falling over her weary face. Her clothes, were wrinkled and dirty, having not the time to shower these days. She was a complete wreck, no doubt about it.

A single tear ran down her face, and her body automatically propelled her towards her room. She opened her closet, and tore out all her clothes. Without thinking, she ripped the sheets off her bed and threw it to the floor. She pulled out all her shelves, letting the things inside scatter loudly onto the ground. She grabbed anything she found in sight, and in seconds, became nothing but smithereens. She screamed and screamed, and finally collapsed to the ground, worn out and frustrated.

" I am useless .. " she whispered, with tears streaming down her face. Her hands fell to her sides, as she looked at her wrinkled skirt. When it was silent, Inuyasha's angry face appeared in her mind.

_You were the one who caused Kumiko's accident ! .. It was your fault ! .. You cost Kumiko her life ! .. In fact, I think I'll take her to Feudal __Japan__ with me when gets better … _

" No. No .. NO ! " She yelled, and grabbed her head, shaking it. " It's not my fault ! I didn't mean it ! I didn't mean to .. "

She stopped mid sentence and closed her eyes, dropping her hands again and allowing her body to calm and sag once more. She looked at the ceiling, choked up and defeated. She closed her eyes, and thought. And thought.

Time passed by her slowly, and when she opened them again, a new light was shining her in her mind. She had made her decision.

She got up, and into the closet. She searched for what she wanted, and pulled out a suitcase. She dropped it on her bed.

" That's it. " she whispered to the empty room. " I'm leaving. "

* * *

Inuyasha opened his heavy eyes. It was dark outside, he must've dozed off. He looked up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Ugh. His head was hurting as if Miroku had bashed him on the head with his staff again. He rubbed it and looked around. What ? I'm still here ? Where was Kago .. 

He froze in the middle of his head massage. Kagome. The events from hours ago, flooded him, and the guilt that had been temporarily put away, had resurfaced again. He closed his eyes. He had said he wanted, but he didn't mean it come out like that ! He didn't mean to hurt her again ..

Inuyasha sighed and looked at Kumiko, who to his surprise, was awake and staring. He practically jumped out of his seat, and gave a surprised yelp. When he calmed, he immediately took action. " What the hell were you doing, staring at me like that ?! You could've given me a heart attack ! " he glared at her.

Inuyasha blinked cluelessly as he watched Kumiko give him a weak smile and shift in her position. What ? No snaps ? No insults ?

Then he realized how weak she was. She was pale, very pale, and huge bags sat under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept at all. Inuyasha softened and tried again, " How long were you awake ? "

Kumiko sucked in a breath, as if it was tiring to talk. " For a while. " Inuyasha winced when her voice came out a mere whisper. If he had been a human, he would've strained to hear her talk. He watched her look around slowly and then turn back to him. " Where's my grandmother ? "

Inuyasha froze. The question he dreaded her to ask. He turned away immediately and mumbled, " Don't know. She left a while ago. "

Then hanyou could feel her brown eyes boring into his back, but he didn't turn around. It must've been his sudden distant attitude that set a little flag up in her brain. " What happened ? Did you and her have a figh .. "

" No, I don't know, stop talking and rest. " Inuyasha interrupted rudely, his voice hard. It startled Kumiko and a look of hurt flashed across her eyes, but she respected him and didn't say another word .. to his surprise.

A blanket of silence dropped between the two, as Inuyasha fidgeted with his Tetsuisaga. It was so quiet, it was never quiet with Kumiko ..

" You can trust me. I can't .. _won't_tell anybody. " Kumiko finally said. Inuyasha looked at her with uncertainty, and was surprised to see her smiling sadly at him. Inuyasha didn't understand why, but brushed it aside. His mind was too filled already.

Thinking over Kumiko's words, he couldn't help but relax a bit at the soothing words. So, in the next few minutes, he told her what had happened in point form. He even threw in what had happened fifty years ago, when he got shot and then she left after they confessed their feelings for each other. When he finished, he looked away, embarrassed.

Through the whole thing, Kumiko was strangely silent. It was quiet for a couple of minutes, and Inuyasha found it very uncomfortable. Did he say something wrong ?

Not being able to stand it, Inuyasha broke the silence. " Kumiko ? "

She nodded at the sound of his voice, " Wow. I knew it. I knew something was between you guys. " she sucked in a breath and sighed in a happy way.

Inuyasha blushed, but didn't deny. " How did you know ? "

Kumiko smiled at him and laid her head back onto the pillow. " I know more than you think. I see those looks you send each other when the other isn't looking. And the time I walked in on you guys, your hands were almost touching. I felt it all. " She sighed and sank back onto her bed, seemingly worn out from all the talking.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. " If you knew something was going on, why did you hold my hand ? I don't think it helped .. "

Kumiko shrugged under her blanket with her eyes closed, " I'm like that, reflex I guess. I do that to everyone. Why ? " She opened her eyes and looked at him at the corner of her eye. " You thought I liked you ? " Inuyasha was surprised when she gave a small laugh, " Sure, you are cute and would make a great companion, but we're both hotheads, and two hotheads never end up good. "

" Hey .. "

" It's the harsh truth Inuyasha, accept it. Why, did you like me ? "

Kumiko let out another weak laugh when she saw the embarrassed/choked up face Inuyasha conjured up the moment she asked her question. With a sputter, he managed to stammer out a very shaky 'NO!'

" Then why did you talk to me so much ? And why do you stare at me ? " A hint of challenge in her voice, and Inuyasha knew it was time to tell her.

He sighed and looked at the ground, speaking in a quiet voice. " It's because you reminded me like the old Kagome. " he closed his eyes and continued in a mumble, " I still love her, but I just couldn't show it to her. I just couldn't take it in so fast that it's been fifty years, and she could be my grandmother. Then there was you, you who looked so damn much like her. So I avoided her and hung around you more, because you reminded me of her .. just like old times. I was planning to adjust to the present her, because I knew I couldn't go on avoiding her. But then this .. happened. " Inuyasha hung his head, ashamed. He finally realized It was there right in front of his face, this was how it was .. but he was too blind to see it all. Then he did what he did .. the damage had been done. He couldn't fix it.

Inuyasha glanced at Kumiko, just to make sure she was listening. It was hard to tell with her eyes closed and head on the pillow, but she spoke with a small smile on her face, and assured him she was. " I have something for you. It's all I have and .. " Inuyasha leaned forward, it was definitely hard to hear her now. It was as if her voice was getting softer, and softer ..

" What ? " Inuyasha replied. He knew she knew he was uncomfortable and needed a change of subject, and he was grateful for that.

With her eyes remaining closed, and reached under her pillow, and pulled out something. Reaching towards the curious half-demon, the young girl opened her wrapped hand, and revealed a pink sphere, glowing. Inuyasha's eyes went wide .. he knew what that was. Sitting lightly on the girl's small palm, was the Shikon No Tama.

Inuyasha picked it from her hand in complete awe. " W-where did you .. how .. wh-at what .. " The young demon was in complete shock. Where did she get this ? Didn't it neutralize when Kagome made her wish fifty years ago ? Why was it here ? Why does _Kumiko_ have it ?!

Then a little flag popped up into his head. Inuyasha swallowed. So that's what the doctor was saying that day. She had found the jewel ! Kagome's wish was not from the bottom of her heart, if it was, how would she be able to remember him? Since it wasn't her heat's desire, the Shikon no Tama wasn't completely neutralized ! That means it must've reincarnated to her daughter, who passed it onto Kumiko before she died. That's it, it must be it ! Knowing Kumiko, her curiosity must've took over and she took it when the doctor went out.

Inuyasha examined it, just to make sure it was really real. But it was, and was sitting on his hand just like that. He unknowingly smiled, and his mood was completely lifted. With an ecstatic tone, Inuyasha couldn't help but tell her excitedly about it, " Kumiko ! Do you know what this is ?! This is the Shikon no Tama ! The jewel of four souls, do you know how important this thing is ?! Demons from everywhere would sacrifice themselves to get this thing .. Kumiko ? Kumiko, are you listening ?! "

Inuyasha looked up, annoyed she wasn't responding. " Kumiko ? "

Suddenly, something told him to be more cautious. Kumiko was never quiet, something was wrong. He stood up from his chair and looked over her. " Kumiko ? "

She didn't respond. She lay there with closed eyes, and a small smile plastered on her pale face. It was as if she had completed a mission and fulfilled her last wish. He thought she was joking, but something told him she wasn't. Panic rushed over his body, and he couldn't help but have that desperate plea in his voice. " Kumiko ? Kumiko ! Kumiko ?! C-can you hear me ? KUMIKO ! "

He shook her, but she didn't respond, nor did she move. It was then Inuyasha realized, Kumiko Higurashi, was dead.

* * *

Inuyasha threw the yellow backpack over his shoulder and cracked his neck. It was such a hectic week, he was sure he had aged a few years. He stood outside, with the wind blowing at his hair and the soft scent of blooming blossoms filling his nostrils. 

It's been exactly 26 hours, 40 minutes and 9 seconds since Kumiko had moved on. Gone away and vanished from this crazy world. Inuyasha stood by the old Goshinboku Tree where all memories of the times with his dear friend rushed back to his mind. It was almost as if he could see her standing by it with her hands behind her back, waving at him … with that same cheerful smile of hers. Sure, she was gone, but she will always have a special place in theirs to brighten up their lives whenever they need it.

" Come on Inuyasha ! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up ! " a voice called, breaking into his thoughts.

Inuyasha turned and smiled. Leaning over the Bone-Eater's well, a young girl, perhaps in her fifteens was waving at him with a bright smile on her face. Her black raven hair was flowing behind her, and her brown orbs were shining with happiness. Pure joy radiated off her, while she struggled innocently to keep the skirt of her green school uniform from flailing. Yes, that young girl, was Kagome Higurashi.

Using the Shikon no Tama that Inuyasha possessed, he had wished for Kagome to regain her youth for eternity and stay with him forever. Sure, it might've been a half-selfish wish, but Kagome was happy that he still loved her, and not anybody else. That was truly her heart's desire.

Inuyasha laughed at the young girl, jumping up and down so innocently and carefree – just the way he liked her. Before he went on his way, he looked up into the sky and did a double take … as if he had almost seen a familiar face. It was Kumiko's familiar face. Looking over her shoulder with a smile, the young girl winked at him and mouthed what Inuyasha was sure she wanted to say, 'Good luck'. He smiled back at her and nodded in understanding.

" May you rest in peace Kumiko. Thank you. " Inuyasha whispered to the sky. She had given Kagome and him another chance without even knowing she had helped, and Inuyasha and Kagome could never be more grateful. Now, Kumiko got her reward, and was now somewhere far, far away… to a place where the surroundings were utterly flawless.

" Inuyasha, you coming ?! " Kagome called again, with a tinge of impatience in voice.

Inuyasha smiled to himself but turned to her, feigning annoyance. " Yeah yeah, hold your horses woman ! "

As the half-demon dashed into the shrine, he was sure of one thing. Kumiko was gone, but her spirit would always remain with them.

* * *

**A/N :** WHOA MAN! Finally finished ! I really struggled with this last chapter, trying to make the ending sound the best, though I must say, I am not completely satisfied, but hey, it's my best ! Of course, I'd like to give out a big shout to my editor, Red-Rain69, for editing this chapter AND giving me incredible ideas for the ending, I couldn't have done it without her ! Anywho, this story's over, but MrsInuyasha69 won't be! Hopefully, I'll get my reviewers back and get a new story running up! Thanks for reading, **Merry Christmas **and a** Happy New Year **everybody !


End file.
